Over Coffee
by girlstarfish
Summary: (AU/ yaoi/ 4+various (dating fic)) Quatre's quest to find his special someone takes a new turn when a braided waiter decides to interfere.
1. Default Chapter

Over Coffee #1.  
  
  
One of the freshest, sunniest days I've ever experienced in this city--and to top it off, the perfect cup of coffee and someone to share it with. What could be nicer?  
  
I look across the table to Abdul and smile. "So what do you think?"   
  
  
"You were right," Abdul smiles at me, placing his fingers over my own. "The coffee is magnificent."  
  
  
"And have you seen anything to match the décor?" I ask, happily beaming around at the place as proud of it as if it was my own. I suppose in a way it is--this café is rather like a secret of mine, a place I come to for special occasions only. When I'm feeling depressed, blue, in need of something to cheer me up, something wonderful to cap off a successful project, Howard's is where I come.  
  
  
It's a combination café, art-house, junk collection--across one wall is a set of outlandish cockroaches, sculpted from metal and highly polished--but rather incongruous in a café, don't you think? I love them, they're typical of the laid back style that makes Howard's unique.   
  
  
The other thing is the waiters. They're mostly all of them students at the local University. Rather than being professional, they share the same laid back attitude as the decorator, friendly and ready to chat so you can have some really fascinating conversations. They're also usually cute. I think it was here that I figured out my sexual orientation, when I realised I was returning each week to waiter-watch.   
  
  
It was that or the coffee. Which, by the way, is heavenly.  
  
  
"I think its safe to say this place is unique," Abdul said, with a look round. "Although, not, perhaps, as unique as you."   
  
  
I glowed. "I should be getting back to work now. Call me tonight?"  
  
  
"Of course," Abdul squeezed my hand as he collected his jacket. "Tonight."  
  
  
I sighed happily as I finished my coffee. Yes, this was turning out to be a pretty nice day--  
  
  
"You're finished?" a warm voice asked.  
  
  
I looked up to smile at the waiter. "Thank-you," I said, sliding my cup over to him. "That was great coffee."  
  
  
He laughed. "It always is but I'll pass that onto Howard. Old as he is, he never gets tired of hearing that."  
  
  
It was one of my favourite waiters, the guy with the long brown braid. He'd won my attention with both his outlandish hair-style and his cheerful attitude--he always seemed to be ready with a smile, or to take a moment to chat with customers.   
  
  
"You mean there really is a Howard?" I asked. "I thought it was just a name."  
  
  
"Nope, this old place comes complete with one hard-case old geezer." The waiter deftly gathered up the plates and winked at me. "But don't tell him I said that."  
  
  
I smiled. "Sure. Could I have the bill please?"  
  
  
He complied, and I found the right amount of notes. As I waited for him to bring me my change I watched the people walking along the street outside. Everyone seemed happy--and why not? It was a beautiful day--  
  
  
"Your receipt," the waiter said, placing it along with my change on the table and moving on to serve another table. I gathered the coins into my wallet, idly glancing at the receipt as I did so--and froze.  
  
  
For a moment I just stared at it in shock. It took a moment for me to reach out and pick it up, and a moment more for me to convince myself that this was real.   
  
  
My first reaction was anger. How dare he--after all, he didn't know anything about us! And what's more, he had no right! I wanted to march right up to him, demand what he was thinking--  
  
  
He was smiling as he took the orders of an elderly couple. The rest of the café was reasonably crowded--it wouldn't do to make a scene. No, I would put this behind me, rise above it with true Winner fortitude, and not give him the pleasure of seeing me upset.   
  
  
After all, that's what he was wanting wasn't it?  
  
  
It couldn't possibly be true?  
  
  
That persistent little thought managed to haunt me through the rest of the day at work and into the evening. As I sat by the phone, waiting for Abdul to ring, I unfolded the receipt for maybe the fiftieth time and read the carelessly scrawled words.  
  
  
Ditch the boyfriend. He's not as interested in you as he is in what he can get from you.  
  
  
Was it true?  
  
  
I mentally berated myself. What kind of boyfriend was I if I doubted Abdul after a complete stranger made assumptions about him that he had no way of verifying? And yet...  
  
  
I couldn't quite shake those words off.  
  
  
Surely I'd be able to refute it if I thought about it seriously?  
  
  
Friends have teased me for being methodical. I retort that I'm just business like. However I drew up a chart--assets and liabilities if you must know. I started with the assets column. Abdul was very cute. That was a definite asset. So was his politeness, friendly manner, and the fact that he wasn't weirded out by me having a rather wealthy background. It had come up rather early on in our relationship, Abdul telling me that he didn't consider money important. He'd even offered to pay for our drinks which I thought rather sweet.  
  
  
Liabilities, well ...  
  
  
There were none. Well--  
  
  
--not unless you could count today's coffee bill. He'd left before it had arrived--oversight on his side surely, and it would be awkward to bring it up again ...  
  
  
Come to think of it that had happened the last time we went out, to the fancy Japanese restaurant--he'd been in the gents, and I'd thought it would be easier if I just paid it. Of course he'd protested when he returned, just like he'd protested when I'd paid for our tickets to that concert he'd invited me to, and entry into that nightclub the week before--  
  
  
I frowned. Either Abdul had a bowel complaint he wasn't telling me about or--  
  
  
--or my money was my most attractive feature.  
  
  
The phone rang.   
  
  
"Quatre, hi! I hope this isn't too late--got caught up at work, you know how it is," Abdul said smoothly.   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said.   
  
  
"Talk about evil bosses--you okay? You don't sound like yourself."  
  
  
"Actually," I said. "I've had a tough day as well."  
  
  
"What happened?"  
  
  
It wasn't a lie if it didn't hurt anyone, right? And if the waiter was wrong, I would tell Abdul about it--  
  
  
"My father called me into his office after work. He's been reviewing my sister and my allowances and has decided to cut back--says its not building character for us to have everything we need there for us. So, yeah, I've now got a considerably reduced salary--" I sighed. "Still, money isn't everything, is it?"  
  
  
"Of course not. This won't change a thing between us, Quatre."   
  
  
I smiled. "I didn't think it would. Meet me for coffee tomorrow, same place? I need a pick-me-up--I'm afraid that this time you'll have to get the bill."  
  
  
"See you then."  
  
  
I replaced the phone slowly. I thought I'd heard just a trace of hesitation. Mind playing tricks on me?   
  
  
I'd know for sure tomorrow--  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
Tomorrow came.   
  
  
Abdul didn't.  
  
  
I stirred the now cold coffee in front of me. I didn't have to look at my watch to know that my lunch break was well and truly over...  
  
  
"Here you go."  
  
  
I looked up in surprise as a plate was set down beside me.   
  
  
"Lemon meringue pie, our special for the day, with whipped cream and seasonal fruits." The braided waiter set out serviette and spoon deftly.  
  
  
"I didn't order this--" I protested.  
  
  
Violet eyes met mine sympathetically. "I know," he said simply. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
"Why?" I asked. "For sticking your nose in where it didn't belong and screwing up a perfectly good relationship?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry I was right." The waiter moved away then to take the orders of another table. I scowled fiercely at the dessert.   
  
  
I was bitter, angry--at Abdul for not showing up, at myself for not seeing through him earlier, but mostly at the waiter for being right. The thing that I found worst about the whole thing was that the sanctity of Howard's had been, for me, destroyed. I would not darken the doors of Howard's again.  
  
  
Well, after I'd finished my dessert of course.  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"Personally I found the effects rather unnecessarily dramatic--but the pacing was superb. And the ending--"  
  
  
"I know!" I chimed in excitedly. "I so didn't see that coming."  
  
  
"Oh, I knew something was up from the start," Wufei said. "Someone does not get shot at that close quarters and not suffer repercussions--"  
  
  
"I completely misinterpreted that bit," I admitted. "I thought it was the boy--you know, the little one."  
  
  
"Then why was his wife happy then and depressed afterwards--which should have been earlier--"  
  
  
"I never thought of that." I looked at my watch. "It's still early. You want to go get something to eat?"  
  
  
"Sounds great," Wufei looked around. "Know anywhere good?"  
  
  
I was about to say no when I paused. Howard's was only several streets away. . .   
  
  
It had been two months since I'd been there. But now . . .  
  
  
I was in a terrific relationship. Wufei and I had so much fun together. He was intelligent, charming, cute--moreover, we'd met at a business training session. He was employed in his families business the same as me, so I knew he wasn't interested in me for mercenary motives--He could argue like a lawyer though, and be pretty stubborn about things--but he knew when to concede defeat. Moreover, he was a gentleman, not pushing the physical side of our relationship at all. In fact he was perfect.  
  
  
What a come-up for that opinionated waiter.  
  
  
"I know the perfect place," I said.   
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"I can't believe I never heard about this place," Wufei said, looking around with awe at the furnishings. "Have you seen the cockroaches?"  
  
  
I nodded happily. "Thought you'd like it."  
  
  
"Can I take your orders, sirs?"  
  
  
As luck would have it, it was the braided waiter again. "Yes please. I'd like a special blend, full--"  
  
  
"Full cream, no sugar?" The Waiter surprised me by remembering. "And you sir?"  
  
  
"A herbal tea, thank-you." Wufei smiled at me as the waiter left. "Come here often?"  
  
  
"I used to," I said.   
  
  
The coffee came and was as marvellous as I remembered. I should never have let one self-important waiter spoil it for me, I thought as I drank. Wufei and I discussed our respective jobs very happily. It was with surprise that I realised I'd finished my drink and it was time to leave.  
  
  
"I'll get the bill," I told Wufei as I signalled the waiter.  
  
  
"That's not necessary, Quatre. I'll pay for my drink--"  
  
  
"I insist."  
  
  
From Wufei's puzzled expression he thought I was acting strangely--I have to admit I slammed the money down with a smug expression. The waiter collected the bill as inscrutably as always--  
I showed him, I thought triumphantly.  
  
  
"Quatre, is something wrong?"   
  
  
"Oh, no. Nothing." I said hastily, my eyes on the waiter who was returning with my change and the receipt.  
  
  
The waiter placed the receipt on the table. "Thanks for dining with us," he said before turning to serve someone else.   
  
  
I waited until he was no longer paying us attention then grabbed the receipt. No writing--hah! I'd won this round--no wait, the receipt was folded--  
  
  
I opened it with foreboding.  
  
  
Definitely an improvement, the scrawled note read. But don't be surprised if you end up as 'just friends.'  
  
  
I swore as I ground the note up into bits.  
  
  
"Um, Quatre?" Wufei was looking at me. "What's the matter?"  
  
  
"That stupid waiter! He's done it again!"  
  
  
"Mischarged you? Because we can ask him to add the bill up again--"  
  
  
"It's not that."  
  
  
"Then what?"  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
"It can't be nothing. Tell me." Wufei had his 'I'm determined to drag this out of you even if it kills you' look on. I sighed and capitulated.   
  
  
"So basically he gave you unsolicitated advice about your love life which turned out to be accurate, thus leading to the termination of the aforementioned relationship?" Wufei asked.  
  
  
I nodded. "Stupid waiter," I muttered, balefully watching the waiter take the orders of a cute couple, a messy haired guy and an immaculately presented girl.   
  
  
"So what did he say about me?"  
  
  
I blinked. "Huh?"  
  
  
Wufei gave me an amused smile. "You said he'd done it again. Obviously that would imply he has commented about this relationship as well--"  
  
  
"He said we would end up as friends," I glared at the waiter's back. "Isn't that just ... pathetic? He's obviously just trying to be vindictive."  
  
  
It took a few moments for me to realise that the expected response in the affirmative wasn't forthcoming. "Wufei?"  
  
  
He sighed, looking at me seriously. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that--"  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
I looked up as a plate of strudel was set in front of me.   
  
  
"Apple and Boysenberry," the waiter said. "With whipped cream on the side."  
  
  
I sighed. "How did you know? I thought we were going on great but--"  
  
  
The waiter took the chair Wufei had just vacated. "People's body language can tell you a great deal if you know how to read it. While he was interested in you, he just wasn't interested in you romantically--"  
  
  
"And you knew that just by looking at us?"  
  
  
"Look at how you're sitting now. You're interested in what I'm saying--but you're not interested in me, are you?"  
  
  
I blinked. He was cute and all but ... "No."  
  
  
"That's how your friend was sitting all through your conversation. Now, watch that couple over there--the girl in particular."  
  
  
I looked at the couple in question, the untidy boy and the well-groomed girl I'd noticed earlier.   
  
  
"See how she's leaning in to him when she talks to him? And how they're not actually touching but they're still close?" He sighed. "She's besotted with him. It's obvious."  
  
  
"I guess. That still seems extremely sketchy--a lot to read into posture and that. After all, everyone has different limits and comfort zones--"  
  
  
"True, but you can read that too."  
  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
  
He laughed. "I'm a psychology major."  
  
  
"Oh that explains everything."  
  
  
He grinned at my sarcasm. "I've been doing a lot of field research so to speak--I'm good at reading what people's actions say about them."  
  
  
"And that couple says happily ever after, I suppose?" I glared at them. Childish, I know.  
  
  
The waiter laughed again, but this time he didn't sound amused. "That couple probably has more problems that the rest of us put together."  
  
  
I blinked, turning back to look at them more fully. The girl was smiling, trying to entice her companion to eat some of the slice she'd ordered. He was looking round the café with an irritated expression that turned into a glare as it fell upon the waiter.   
  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked, a little troubled by the intensity of the glare.  
  
  
The waiter sighed, standing as he returned to work. "He's been seeing me on the side for three months."  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
tbc. 


	2. two.

Over Coffee 2.  
  
Thanks to the braided waiter, I had now lost two boyfriends. If anything, this was getting depressing. I decided that drastic measures were called for.  
  
I went clubbing.  
  
Night clubs are not my place of choice to find a boyfriend--for one, they don't allow you to have a decent conversation, and two, after a while, they start to seem kind of fake. I mean, there's all these people, doing their best to look cool, basically putting their bodies on display to attract attention. It's different if you're with someone special or with friends out to have fun and enjoy the music--but when I'm on my own I find it hard to break the surface layer and make a connection. Call me weird, but I see no joy in being crowded into a loud noisy room full of strangers.  
  
But night clubs do have other advantages. The music is usually good and the noise makes it impossible to think--I like to just zone out and enjoy the music, imagining myself away--  
  
This was precisely what I was doing when I met him.  
  
Caught up in the music I was startled to find a hand grab my own. I looked up into startlingly green eyes.  
  
He didn't say anything just smiled, and not breaking eye contact with me pulled me towards him, the pressure on my hand so slight it was more like an invitation than a demand. Wondering at the absolute perfection of the man before me I let him and before I knew it, I was dancing with him.  
  
It was like the rest of the night club ceased to exist.  
  
Think floating hearts, flowers, starry nights, whatever you want. This was every over done cliché rolled into one. He was the dream that I clutched at when waking, the faint hope that kept me going when I just wanted to give it all up and resign myself to being celibate the rest of my life--  
  
Call it lust, foolishness, fate--I, Quatre Winner, was in love.  
  
I knew this was it--I'd found the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Just dancing with him was enough to put paid to any last thoughts of spending the rest of life in merry bachelorhood--I knew I'd never get him out of my head, ever.  
  
Think Latin sex-god.  
  
At some point he put a hand on my arm. "Let's go outside," he requested. "I'd like to talk to you."  
  
His touch was gentle. If melting had been an option, I would have taken it.  
  
We talked, walking up and down the street outside the nightclub. We had this connection, its hard to describe--I felt brave enough to tell him my conviction that he was the one. He smiled, stroking my face.  
  
"Only one way to find out," he said and bent to my lips.  
  
You may be loosing patience with me here but I have to state this was the most wonderful kiss I've had in my life. Soft and warm and good--  
  
I sighed as he pulled away, keeping my eyes closed a moment longer to try and prolong the moment. "That was wonderful," I whispered, opening my eyes. "I--"  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
--oOo--  
  
"He ditched you?" Wufei stared at me.  
  
"I don't know," I said frowning at him. "I can't make it out. I mean, he kissed me--but when I went back into the club he wasn't there and he wasn't outside either--" I sighed, clutching my coffee tightly. "And everything was going so well!"  
  
"Maybe he lost his nerve--" Wufei pondered the problem. As I sipped my coffee I thought that perhaps I should have thanked the waiter. Wufei made a much better friend than he did boyfriend--and it was so good to be able to discuss these things with someone who understood them and who understood me. I turned my attention back to our discussion.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, he was quiet and everything but I don't think he was shy. Just that he did everything in a thoughtful measured way--"  
  
"And you learned all this in a couple of hours?"  
  
"Well, I have thought about him a lot since then--" I said. In fact there was hardly a moment I'd spend not running over that night's events in my head. "And I've been back to the club a lot on the off chance that he'll come back--"  
  
Every night in fact--  
  
Wufei sighed. "I'm starting to worry about you."  
  
I shrugged. I was off in a happy little day dream where he had come back and everything was explained and the only thing I had to worry about was whether we should move into my apartment or his--  
  
Wufei sighed again, stirring his peppermint tea. Then he paused. "The waiter doesn't look well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The waiter," Wufei nudged me. "Look at him."  
  
The braided waiter could barely manage a smile as he took the order of a couple of business women. He didn't look well, seeming paler and more distracted than usual. Maybe he wasn't feeling well--  
  
Or maybe, I thought, watching as the waiter's gaze flicked over to the couple at the corner table, there was another explanation.  
  
The messy haired boy and his girlfriend were here once more, sharing an ice- cream sundae. In any other circumstances I would have thought it cute, now--  
  
  
  
I just felt terrible for them.  
  
And for the waiter. For some reason, despite his giving me unwanted and very unwelcome advice, I couldn't be mad at him. I guess the realisation that his love-life was in a worse state than mine kind of took the bite out of my anger.  
  
I transferred my gaze to the couple. The guy seemed more morose and brooding than ever, while his girlfriend was just as determinedly cheerful-- what a mess--  
  
"You're not doing yourself any good, just sitting here and brooding over this mystery guy of yours," Wufei said. "You need to get out, start meeting people."  
  
"Easier said then done," I sighed as I returned to my coffee.  
  
"Don't be like that," Wufei told me. "You are handsome, intelligent, warm and don't need me to point out that you have no trouble making friends. Cheer up." He patted me on the shoulder. "I have to get back to work now. I'll see you later, Quatre."  
  
"Bye," I said, watching as he went to pay his bill. The waiter was now behind the counter polishing the cutlery, but he put that job aside to serve Wufei. I smiled as I saw a more genuine smile creep over his face-- Wufei always made a point of being courteous. From the looks of things he was giving the waiter a lecture on his health. I looked at my watch, noting that I would have to get back to work soon. I sipped my coffee thoughtfully, determined to enjoy the last minutes of my break.  
  
I spent a few minutes wondering what my mystery guy, as Wufei so aptly put it, would drink. Something dark and strong, or maybe something more exotic? Like one of those cinnamon blends--  
  
I blinked as I realised that Wufei was still paying his bill.  
  
Nor was I the only one to notice.  
  
The messy haired boy was glowering at my friend's back, even as his girlfriend sighed, and proceeded to finish the sundae herself, evidently giving up on her uncooperative partner. I watched as the waiter smiled again, laughing as he said something to Wufei, who nodded, grinned and left.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. Now that was unexpected.  
  
The waiter had resumed polishing the cutlery, but there was a more cheerful aspect to him.  
  
The messy haired boy stood up suddenly. "I'll just pay the bill," he announced to his date.  
  
This couldn't be good--  
  
I watched with misgiving as he approached the waiter. Instead of the angry scene I expected, I was stunned to see the gentleness with which he placed his hand over the waiter's in a gesture scarcely noticeable. Hardly any words passed between them, but the waiter leaned into him in a way that made the entire moment too unbearably intimate to watch. I found the exact change for my coffee and left it on the table, feeling ashamed for seeing such a private moment.[1]  
  
I returned to work in a much more sober mood.  
  
The almost unbearably beautiful look on the waiter's face haunted me--it was obvious just how much the two of them were in love--and just as obvious how hopeless that love was.  
  
Maybe I was better off single, I thought, as I reached my office, and began shrugging out of my jacket. What was love anyway? Just a lot of--  
  
I paused.  
  
There was a man sitting in my chair.  
  
A very handsome man.  
  
"Ah, and you must be Quatre Winner." He stood, extending a well manicured hand. "I do hope you'll excuse me. When your secretary informed me you would be returning shortly I took the liberty of waiting for you in your office."  
  
"Not a problem," I said politely as I shook his hand and tried hard to dispel feelings of unease--why should I be feeling nervous? This was my office--"I hope you weren't waiting long, Mr--?"  
  
"Khushrenada," my guest said. "Treize Khushrenada." He smiled at me. "I'm delighted to make your acquaintance."  
  
He was still holding onto my hand.  
  
--oOo--  
  
I arrived home with a briefcase full of papers for the new project-- Treize's company's proposal--and a bag of Indonesian takeaways. I dialed Wufei's number as I put the food into the microwave.  
  
"Chang Wufei speaking--"  
  
"Wufei, you will not believe my afternoon."  
  
"Quatre? I was about to call you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you thought I had a chance with that braided waiter."  
  
"The waiter?" I said startled. The afternoon's events had put Howard's far from my mind.  
  
"You know, the waiter. The one who advises you on your relationships."  
  
"Why are you asking me?" I stalled. "I don't know him that well--I don't even know his name." But I did know he had a boyfriend--  
  
"But how did he look after I left?" Wufei persisted. "Happy? Sad? Thoughtful?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, pulling my takeaways from the microwave. Lucky the phone was cordless so I could move into the lounge.  
  
"He looked more cheerful I guess. At least until his boyfriend showed up." I winced, hating to be the bearer of bad news.  
  
"Yes--and then how did he look?"  
  
"Wait--you know about the boyfriend, and you're still asking?"  
  
"He told me about him, but it's pretty obvious he's not happy in his current relationship--I think I may have a chance."  
  
"I disagree--at least at the moment. He's still very much involved with his boyfriend--you could tell by the way they looked at each other."  
  
"Ah well," Wufei sighed. Then--"Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His name is Duo."  
  
It was hard but I refrained from rolling my eyes again. "I haven't told you about my afternoon yet. I got back to the office to find a client waiting for me. In my office, in my own chair no less. Anyway, after I got my chair back and we went over his proposals--about fifteen minutes later he asked me if I was free tonight." I snorted. "The nerve of the man--"  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"What do you think I said? No!"  
  
"What's the matter with him?"  
  
"It just wouldn't work, it's ridiculous! I mean--well, he's a client for Pete's sake!"  
  
"So? Is he handsome?"  
  
"Wufei! Aren't you not supposed to mix business and pleasure?"  
  
"Why not? Business takes up more of your life nowadays than ever before--if you can't find pleasure at work, then when will you find it?"  
  
"I bet you haven't put that argument before your father," I grinned.  
  
"Well, not yet. And I'd have to put it towards my mother--she runs the business. Anyway, Quatre, you haven't answered my question. Is he handsome?"  
  
"Yes," I admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Intelligent? Nice? What's he like?"  
  
"Charming, I guess. Very polite--makes you feel like a blushing school girl," I said. "He's the kind of guy my sisters swoon over."  
  
"So why did you turn him down?"  
  
"It just wouldn't work, Wufei."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well--he's old."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Uh--early thirties, I guess."  
  
"That's not old. Besides you know what they say about mature lovers. . ."  
  
"Uh . . . No?"  
  
I blushed as Wufei proceeded to highlight the advantages of experience.  
  
"I'm not going out with him! Forget it! He's just--all wrong--"  
  
"You mean he's not green eyed, tanned and mysteriously absent, right?"  
  
I paused, speechless--  
  
"Quatre, you don't know if you'll ever see him again. There's a good chance you might not. So why waste a good opportunity? Treize is interested, he sounds nice, why not give him a chance?"  
  
I frowned. Was Wufei right? Was the reason I didn't want to go out with Treize the fact that I was waiting for him to show up? I couldn't spend the rest of my life waiting for him--  
  
"Fine. I'll give him a try," I sighed.  
  
I said good-bye to Wufei then began hunting through the folders I'd bought back from work. Even after I'd refused Treize's offer of a drink after work, he'd been very insistent that I take his home phone number--  
  
--oOo--  
  
Treize was something else.  
  
He insisted on taking me out for lunch the next day to a very up-market café, and out to one of the more expensive restaurants for tea the following evening. He paid for everything, and ordered the finest, deeming no expense too great for my comfort. I have to admit I found the attention flattering. Treize was a brilliant conversationalist, well-informed on every topic we touched, charming in the extreme and sophisticated in everything he did. It was impossible not to enjoy his company.  
  
Impossible, but somehow I managed it.  
  
His wife helped too.  
  
Or rather, his ex-wife.  
  
We were still in the process of ordering in our mains course when two women entered the restaurant. Treize broke off ordering to greet them.  
  
"Une! What a coincidence. Don't tell me you're dining here tonight?"  
  
Une smiled. There seemed to be something stiff about the gesture. "Treize. How unexpected."  
  
"How lovely to see you. Now, I mustn't forget my manners. This delicious young man is Quatre Winner, and Quatre, I present my charming ex-wife, Une," Treize gestured elegantly.  
  
Une smiled the same tight brittle smile as she shook my hand. "Delighted, I'm sure."  
  
"Likewise," I said, wondering why Treize made no acknowledgement of the second woman.  
  
"Why don't you and your companion join us? There's room enough--" Treize gestured to the empty spaces at the table.  
  
"Thank you but no," Une said firmly, taking the arm of the woman beside her. "Lucrezia and I want a quiet dinner together." She nodded to me. "Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Winner."  
  
"Delightful as ever," Treize said as she moved away. "There's absolutely no animosity between us, you'll be pleased to know. Despite the divorce--and the fact that she left me for that jumped up secretary--we get on splendidly."  
  
"I see," I said, thinking about the thin line of Une's mouth.  
  
"Yes--no hard feelings between us at all. More wine, Quatre?"  
  
--oOo--  
  
Three cups of coffee in an hour. I didn't taste any of them. I was steeling my nerves for what in some ways would be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.  
  
Asking the braided waiter for help.  
  
After complaining about his interfering, I didn't feel I could turn around and ask his advice. But--who else was there? Wufei was a lot stronger than me, he didn't understand my insecurities. I hoped the waiter could.  
  
This time I'll ask him, I determined as he headed my way.  
  
The waiter set his tray down on my table, gathering the empty coffee cups. "What's the matter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Caffeine going out of fashion?"  
  
"I've got a problem," I said.  
  
"Relationship issues? Don't get me started." The braided waiter sighed as he sat down at my table. "I'm thinking I should have become a monk."  
  
I made sympathetic noises. Anyone's problems were better than facing my own.  
  
"Boyfriend is not being cooperative. I'd be mad at him, but it's impossible to be mad at him. When we're together he'll admit that the situation is bad, that dragging it out will only hurt all of us, that Relena deserves better than this, hell, that I deserve better than this--he'll agree that he needs to tell her or call it off with me, that something has to be done-- but does he do it?"  
  
"No?" I guessed.  
  
"Exactly! And why not?"  
  
I had no idea.  
  
"He doesn't want to hurt her. He's already hurt her--and what is he doing to me?" The waiter sighed. "If I wasn't so attached to it, I'd be tearing my hair out."  
  
I couldn't help it, I snickered.  
  
The waiter grinned at me, then laughed too. "Thanks," he said when he was finished. "I needed that."  
  
"No problem," I said.  
  
"Yup, Roman Catholicism is starting to look very attractive right about now. So what's bothering you?"  
  
As I described my meeting with Treize and our subsequent dates, I was aware of the waiter grinning at me.  
  
"What?" I asked irritably.  
  
"You know what this makes you?" The waiter smirked. "You're a toy-boy."  
  
I groaned. "That's the problem exactly. I feel like Treize's accessory."  
  
"You tried talking to him about it?"  
  
"Yes. And everytime I do he manages to make me feel small and insignificant. Like I'm being ridiculous. And I agree with him, we go our separate ways --and I'm left feeling like nothing has been settled. And then there's his ex-wife." I sighed. "She turned up at the restaurant we went to, on our second date. Coincidence right? That's what I thought-- until she and her partner turned up at the Opera, the Japanese restaurant, the society evening--"  
  
"Either that's a lot of coincidences," the waiter said. "Or--"  
  
"Yes," I said. "At first I thought his wife was stalking us. She's always so stiff around us, as if she's not happy to see him while he's always charming to her--"  
  
"Or it could be the other way round. I wouldn't be that amused if my ex turned up everywhere I went--" the waiter grimaced. "By the sound of things she's moved on--and he hasn't."  
  
"That's the conclusion I'd come to," I sighed. "It certainly explains why the relationship feels so . . . fake."  
  
"Tough luck," the waiter sympathised. "Do you want to try and work through things or call it off?"  
  
"Actually, Duo," I said, using his name for the first time, "that's where you come in." As he blinked at me, surprised, I elaborated. "I need you to dump him for me."  
  
"What? No way--that's way too personal."  
  
"And interfering with my love-life isn't?" I asked. "You've already cost me two boyfriends. I think the least you could do is help me get rid of one I don't want."  
  
"It doesn't work like that. Sure my note may have been the catalyst but that's not the same and informing a stranger that the love of their life thinks they should go their separate ways--"  
  
"Treize hardly thinks I'm the love of his life," I said. "Please, Duo?"  
  
"Puppy eyes generally don't work after a person's hit puberty, stud," he said. "Wait a minute. How do you know my name anyway?"  
  
"Wufei," I said.  
  
Duo grinned. "The cute Chinese guy. Should have known."  
  
I sighed. "So you're not going to help me at all?"  
  
"This is something you have to do for yourself. Trust me. Few relationships end without hurt feelings, and it's better if its coming from you. Be kind, but be honest."  
  
"That the best you can do?" I grumbled. "I'll do it tomorrow."  
  
"Goodluck."  
  
I nodded. "Oh, by the way, Quatre Winner." I held out my hand.  
  
He laughed as he shook it. "Duo Maxwell."  
  
--oOo--  
  
"Well," Treize said eyeing the bronze cockroaches dubiously. "It's not one of my usual haunts--"  
  
"I know," I said. "It's one of my favourite places--which is why I wanted to come here. I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Sounds intriguing," Treize smiled at me. "I'm all ears."  
  
I hedged. "Well ... I've been thinking a lot about our relationship and I don't think it's working out." I proceeded to elaborate, detailing my feelings while trying not to put any blame on him. He listened, nodding occasionally, and sipping his Earl Grey.  
  
"Ah, Quatre," he said once I'd finished. "You're concern is a credit to you. Even if it is misplaced."  
  
"Huh?" I replied, ever so eloquently.  
  
"I see no cause for concern with our relationship. Don't worry yourself about this needlessly." He took another sip of his tea, appreciatively. "I must say the food is of a higher standard than the décor."  
  
"Um--" I said, spotting Duo heading behind the counter. "If you'll excuse me a moment--"  
  
I followed the braided waiter into the kitchen. "Duo?"  
  
"Hey! You can't come in here!" a girl with short cut hair--blue hair, I noted with some surprise--told me.  
  
"Its okay, Hilde. I know Quatre," Duo said, loading a tray of empty dishes into the industrial size dish washer. "Things are not looking good, Quat."  
  
"Tell me about it," I sighed. "I just broke up with him--and he didn't even notice."  
  
"The man has a serious problem facing unpleasant realities. His subconscious must be having a field day."  
  
"Psych students," the girl moaned.  
  
Duo and I ignored her. "I think you're going to have to be brutal to get through to him."  
  
"I can't do that," I protested. "Can't I just hide in the kitchen until he goes away?"  
  
"We have health and safety regulations," Hilde said pointing to a notice on the wall. "Duo, stop eating that."  
  
Duo put the cake down. "Don't worry about it Quat. You can manage this."  
  
I wished I had his faith.  
  
Hilde sighed. "Mudcake?" she said to Duo.  
  
"With whipped cream and sauce," Duo nodded and patted my shoulder. "When all this is over, Quatre, come back here and we'll treat you."  
  
I managed a smile before heading out to rejoin Treize. He hadn't noticed my lengthy absence, he was busy inspecting the café's surfaces for dust.  
  
I slid in to my seat wondering how I was going to do this. I mean--it had been hard enough telling him in a nice way. How could I screw up my courage to do it in a bad way?  
  
Duo smiled at me as he passed by our table. Then suddenly he tripped, the tray slipping out of his hands, and the contents, a tea kettle and some glasses--spilled over Treize. Duo and I exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"Are you all right? Let me fix that--" Treize shoved Duo away as he tried to help.  
  
"Fix it? Do you have any idea how expensive this shirt was? You'll be paying for this out of your own salary, you little rat!"  
  
I gaped at him. Treize had always been perfectly charming--to see him losing his temper so badly was actually kind of scary.  
  
"It was an accident," Duo said, hastily mopping up--"I'm very sorry--"  
  
"An accident! As if that makes it better! I'll see you lose your job for this--"  
  
Now that was going too far. Anger welled up inside of me. "No you won't!" I said. "He said it was an accident and he's apologised. Stop yelling at him, accept that the world does not always conform to your expectations, and get over it."  
  
Treize glared at me. "Quatre, I hardly think this is a matter that needs your concern."  
  
"I beg to differ," I said, glaring back. "In proper relationships you listen to what your partner thinks! And I think you're overreacting!"  
  
Treize gulped at me. I think it was the first time I'd manage to puncture his cool self possession. "Any other pearls of wisdom you'd like to share?" he rallied sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes!" I was on a roll, I didn't care what I said now. "I think you're conceited, that you need to mature by about ten years, that you wear too much cologne, that you need to think about other people more! I think that you paid more attention to how well I matched your décor than to me! I'm thinking I'd rather not be your boyfriend!"  
  
Treize just stared at me.  
  
I stared back, panting. I'd said it--I'd really said it.  
  
The moment was broken by the rest of the café. The other patrons had stood to give me a standing ovation. Duo grinned as he clapped. "Well done, Quatre."  
  
Treize glared at him. "I demand to see the manager! You will pay for this!" He stormed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Duo, I'm sorry!" I said. "I've made everything worse--you might lose your job."  
  
"Don't worry Quat. I'm a good waiter, Howard's not going to fire me because one customer went off his nut at me." Duo calmly returned to picking up the things on the tray.  
  
"Well, the dry-cleaning bill's on me," I said, calming enough to sit down. The adrenalin hadn't quite worn off--I had stood up to Treize! I mild- mannered Quatre Winner had told him where to get off! I'd really done it! I was startled when Duo chuckled.  
  
"Oh, I don't think there's going to be a dry-cleaning bill," Duo said with an air of smugness.  
  
I was doubtful. "You spilled hot tea on him, Duo."  
  
"Not hot tea. Hot water."  
  
I frowned at him, I'd seen him carrying a tea kettle--"Wait a minute--you didn't plan that--"  
  
"I demand you leave the premises at once!" We looked up as Treize exited the kitchen along with an old guy in a Hawaiian shirt. "Immediately, if not sooner!"  
  
"You'll be hearing from my lawyers about this," Treize threatened as he left.  
  
"Good. I'll be happy to tell them what kind of a moron they have for a client," Howard--for the old man could be no-one else--yelled after him. He turned around, muttering under his breath to find the entire café staring at him. "What?" he said. "No one speaks about my grandson that way and gets away with it."  
  
I stared at Duo. "Grandson?"  
  
"Did I not mention that?" Duo did his best to look innocent. Howard was coming over our way.  
  
"Okay, and what was that about?" he demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo hedged.  
  
"You haven't dropped a tray since you were nine! What gives? That no-good scumbag boyfriend of yours giving you trouble? Cause if he is--" I took a step back as Howard noticed me. "Is this him?"  
  
"No, my no-good scumbag boyfriend is coming over later," Duo said. "This here is Quatre. I was trying to help him out."  
  
"It's true!" I said. "If Duo hadn't done what he did, I never would have got up the nerve to dump Treize." I shook my head dazedly. "I still can't believe I did that."  
  
Duo punched me in the shoulder. "I knew you could. There's a tiger inside you just waiting to be let out."  
  
I grinned at him. "Rrraow," I said.  
  
Howard shook his head. "Kids today," he bemoaned to the ceiling. Then glared at Duo. "What did I tell you about interfering with customers' love lives?"  
  
"Uh . . . Not to?"  
  
"Kitchen! Dishes! Now!" Howard barked at him. "Send Hilde out here to cover the shop! I don't want to see you again until closing time!"  
  
Duo scampered.  
  
Howard rolled his eyes as he turned to me. "I hope he hasn't caused you any trouble," he said. "He's really a good kid at heart."  
  
I smiled. "I know."  
  
"Tertiary education," Howard muttered. "I don't know why I agreed to it." He nodded to me and returned to the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later Hilde appeared with my dessert. "Sorry we can't let you have it in the kitchen but it's probably not a good idea to try Howard any more today."  
  
"Duo's not in trouble, is he?"  
  
"Nah, Howard can't stay mad at him for long. They'll be fine." She winked at me. "Enjoy your dessert."  
  
The mudcake was rich moist and perfect. Just as I finished it I noticed that there was a receipt folded under it.  
  
Way to go, it read. Be proud of yourself--go out and have fun. PS. Forgot to tell you the good news. Boyfriend is going to tell Relena about us tonight.  
  
I smiled, folding the receipt away in my wallet. This one I would keep.  
  
I walked back to work feeling entirely too happy with myself. I gave into the urge to abscond and wandered through the park, enjoying the flowers and sunshine and the feeling of freedom from care and responsibility. On a whim I bought a yellow rose from a little girl fundraising for her school and I twirled it in my fingers as I sat and watched the clouds.  
  
It was with surprise that I realised it was getting late. I reluctantly turned towards the city, I would have to find a taxi stand--  
  
I blinked as I realised the back in front of me was somewhat familiar--  
  
He turned and I recognised him in an instant--the startlingly green hue of his eyes, his elegant cheekbones, his quiet, subtle smiles--  
  
I smiled, stepping forward and handing the rose to him. I could see the light of recognition in his eyes as he looked from the flower to me.  
  
"Hey," I said, "I've been waiting for you."  
  
He smiled that mysterious smile of his. "Have you now--well, you know what they say. Once is chance but twice is fate--"  
  
"Yes?" I said as he leaned forward. He was going to kiss me. My brain was making cheering noises.  
  
"Trowa?" An irritated voice called. "We're going to miss the god-dammed bus." A curly haired woman glared at me from the aforementioned bus.  
  
I blinked as Trowa handed me back the rose with a grave smile. "But the third time is the charm."  
  
"But--" I protested.  
  
I was too late. He stepped on the bus just as the doors closed and a moment later he was gone.  
  
tbc.  
  
[1] Anyone who thinks Quatre is being cheap--In New Zealand, which is where I live, you don't tip waiters, they get a salary. 


	3. three

Over Coffee 3.  
  
I turned up at the work the next today to find my desk piled with folders that needed urgent attention. Apparently when I'd taken the afternoon off I'd missed a crucial development meeting--complete with office heads and catering. I would have been in serious trouble--if not for the fact that thanks to the catering everyone in my department was off work due to salmonella.  
  
So I was not in trouble--not unless you count having sole responsibility for the success of the project and minimal personnel trouble.  
  
It was over a week before I made it back to Howard's. I heaved a sigh of relief as I took a seat at the table by the wall with the colourful flower mural. It felt like coming home--  
  
"Nice to see you," Hilde said, coming up to me with her notebook. "I was beginning to wonder what had happened to you."  
  
"I've had a busy day at work," I answered. "Where's Duo? Isn't it his shift today?"  
  
Hilde frowned. "He's off . . . sick."  
  
"Sick?" I asked, concerned. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Only the messiest break-up I've ever seen," Hilde sighed. "His boyfriend was going to tell his girlfriend about them and move in with Duo. Then at the last moment he changed his mind. If that wasn't enough, she then found out through someone else. She came down here to yell at Duo. It was pretty ugly."  
  
"Oh dear," I said. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Hilde brightened. "You know--he doesn't live that far from here. Maybe you'd be able to persuade him to go out and do something. Ever since it happened he's just been moping--I don't think he's left his apartment in days--"  
  
Thanks to Hilde's directions I soon found myself standing in front of a door in what was obviously student accommodation. I knocked, rehearsing what I was going to say.  
  
"Hi Duo. I hope you don't mind me coming around, but Hilde doesn't think you're eating properly and sent me over here to make sure you got a decent meal."  
  
That worked.  
  
I took a deep breath. The door opened and I prepared to launch into my little speech--  
  
Instead I spluttered. "Wufei?"  
  
"Quatre?" he blinked at me. "What are you doing here?" Then he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You are just the person we need. Come inside."  
  
Still somewhat bemused I followed Wufei into the flat. The lounge had only the basics of furniture, a battered looking TV with the aerial taped upright sitting on an old beer crate, while none of the chairs matched the sofa--but it was cheerfully decorated with colourful posters, artwork, potplants and assorted textbooks. Definitely student accommodation.  
  
"I don't hear screaming--" Duo stuck his head round the divider wall that separated the lounge from the kitchen. "Is it safe to come out?"  
  
"It's Quatre," Wufei said.  
  
"Quatre? Hey," Duo smiled at me, a weak reflection of his usual grin. "Sorry about that. The bitch showed up yesterday--I'm a little wary of opening the door." He disappeared beyond the divider again.  
  
"Heero's girlfriend, Relena," Wufei clarified. "She has a remarkably direct way of expressing her displeasure."  
  
"You were here?" I asked surprised.  
  
"No, I got here about an hour ago," Wufei said. "I managed to convince him to change his clothes but I'm not having much luck in persuading him to do something. A change of scenery is just what he needs."  
  
"Hilde asked me to come over and make sure he got something decent to eat."  
  
"I haven't eaten yet either," Wufei said. "How about I go out and fetch us all takeaways?"  
  
"Sounds good," I approved.  
  
"Duo?" Wufei asked the divider. "I'm going to get us some tea. Want anything?"  
  
"I'm not really hungry, Wufei."  
  
My friend patted me on the back. "See what you can do to cheer him up. I'll be back soon." He left.  
  
Why do I always seem to end up in situations like this? I sighed as I followed Duo into the kitchen area. It was pretty ordinary save for this one ornament--a wind-chime made from glass that was supposed to look like crystal. It glittered like liquid silver in the sunlight.  
  
"Want a cup of coffee?" Duo said, from the bench.  
  
"I don't want to put you to any trouble," I said.  
  
"It's no bother. Wufei bullied me into making myself one just as you arrived," Duo said, as the hot water jug flicked off. "Find yourself a mug." His voice turned bitter. "Just not the 'World's Best Shag' one. I got that for Heero."  
  
I picked a nice safe Star Wars one. "Hilde told me what happened. I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. I guess it's my own fault for believing him though. I mean, he'd had every opportunity before now to tell her--I guess I didn't want to admit he never would--" Duo sighed as he handed me my cup. "I feel so stupid. But at least it's over now."  
  
"That's one good thing," I said, stirring my coffee.  
  
"Is it? I don't think so--who am I kidding? I just want him to come back, I don't care if he's still with her. I miss him so much, damn him--"  
  
I sympathised.  
  
"The worst thing--the thing that cuts me up the most-it's not that he left me for her. It's that he never had the guts to tell me so. You know why she came round yesterday? It was to get his stuff. He couldn't do that himself."  
  
"You're better off out of this," I told him. "You said so yourself--you deserve more than half of Heero's attention--and now you're free to go and find something better."  
  
"If only it was that easy--" Duo sighed. "You don't get over a relationship that deep overnight--"  
  
"I'm not suggesting you do. But Hilde says you've spent the last three days at home--don't you think that's more than enough time for feeling sorry for yourself? If you stay and mope that's not helping you get over him--that's just making it worse. Go out and do things--get your mind off Heero."  
  
Duo stared at me. Then smiled. "I thought I was the one who gave the good advice."  
  
I toasted him with my coffee cup. "I learned from the best." I then sipped at my drink. And choked.  
  
"Quatre? I s something wrong?" Duo asked anxiously.  
  
"This is the perfect cup of coffee! How did you do it?" I demanded. "It's exactly right--not to harsh, not too much milk--"  
  
Duo laughed. "There are advantages in having a granddad who runs a coffee house. I learned how to make a good cup of coffee before I learned how to ride a bike--of course, the ingredients are crucial. We make all our own blends--and I grind my own beans, see?"  
  
We discussed Duo's kitchen for a while, and Duo seemed the better for the conversation. By the time Wufei arrived back with our meal Duo was amenable to being persuaded to go out with us for the evening.  
  
"But not before I take a shower," he said firmly. "I am not leaving this house until my hair has been washed."  
  
"We're not really dressed for going out either," I said, looking at myself and Wufei. "How about we go and get changed and meet you back here in an hour?"  
  
"Sounds good," Wufei said. "Quatre, would you like a lift to your place?"  
  
I suspected Wufei had made the offer because he wished to talk to me. I was right. Maybe I was learning from Duo.  
  
"Quatre--I want your opinion. Am I selfish in forcing Duo to come out with us?"  
  
"Not really," I said. "I think it would be good for him to get out of his flat for a while. But I don't think you should try for a relationship at the moment--"  
  
"I thought that too. It's weird, Quatre. Before I met you, I didn't have any close friends. People tend to be daunted by the fact I have a career despite my age. You knew what it was like because it's the same for you. Duo simply doesn't care about it--he treats me as an equal. I've found myself thinking of the two of you as my best friends--"  
  
I grinned at him. "I'm honoured. And I'm sure Duo will be too."  
  
"You think?" Wufei smiled shyly at me. "I've starting wondering if I want to take the risk that going out with Duo might spoil the friendship we have- -I don't know what I should do."  
  
I found it hard to give Wufei a coherent reply. I was thrown by the fact that my confident strong friend was trusting me with such a vulnerable side of himself. "You don't have to make your mind up now--Duo is going to take time to recover from this--and if you continue the way you are now, building a strong friendship, then when the time comes to make the decision you can evaluate your friendship and decide whether or not that's enough."  
  
Wufei shook his head at me. "When did you get so wise?" he asked as he pulled over by my apartment. "I'll pick you up on my way back. Sound good?"  
  
"Very good," I said. It didn't take me long to pull together a suitable outfit. My sisters wouldn't have approved of it, but I was happy with it. I hummed as I waited for Wufei to return--despite my worry about Duo, I was looking forward to an evening of fun. Wufei grinned as he picked me up. "It's been too long since we've done this."  
  
"I know," I said. "So where do you want to go?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not too fussed. Let's see if Duo has any preferences."  
  
Too our surprise Duo didn't have to be coaxed out of the apartment. He was waiting on the footpath, and climbed into the car eagerly. "So what's our plan of attack?"  
  
Wufei shrugged. "The night is young, we're dressed to kill--the city is our oyster, basically."  
  
"What do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Well Barracuda's is pretty cool--of course I haven't been there for ages. Heero didn't like going out with me in public--" Duo's grin wavered for a second.  
  
"His loss," Wufei said subtly rearranging the rear view mirror to allow him to see Duo.  
  
I hid a smile. Duo's top was made out of some silky black material that shimmered silver when he moved. He had his hair down and the combination transformed him from affable waiter to something seductive and slightly dangerous.  
  
"Rules for tonight," I said. "No one gets overly drunk. No one is allowed to not have a good time."  
  
"Quatre does not alter the radio station in my car," Wufei said. "Duo?"  
  
"No one mentions Heero," Duo said. "Are we set?"  
  
Barracuda's was great, creative décor combined with an emphasis more on dancing than on drinking and a pretty good live band. As it got later, the club got crowded. Eventually Wufei pulled Duo and myself outside.  
  
"Not that I'm not enjoying this--but I'd like to be able to move without risking impaling myself on someone's elbow."  
  
"Time to move on?" Duo said.  
  
"I know a club not far from here," I said. "It's always good."  
  
Wufei sighed. "Not the club you met mystery man at? I thought you'd given that up--"  
  
I hadn't told Wufei about seeing him again. "It's still a good club."  
  
"Sounds intriguing," Duo said. "Let's go."  
  
Wufei groaned. "Fine. But if they play Quatre-music we're out of there."  
  
I pouted. "What's wrong with my music?"  
  
"Quatre, there's a reason why most people try to forget the eighties ever happened--"  
  
--oOo--  
  
A couple of hours later, I sat at the bar, watching as Duo tried to teach Wufei to waltz. The music had met with Wufei's approval and so we'd stayed. I was taking a break from the dance floor, scanning the crowd on the off chance that my mysterious green-eyed sex god might have turned up, when a shadow fell over me.  
  
I looked up into the face of a taller blond sex god. He smiled at me. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Oh, no," I stuttered intelligently. "It's free."  
  
He gave me a smile that just oozed charisma as he sat down. "And you? Are you free?"  
  
I blushed. "Maybe."  
  
"Then let me buy you a drink."  
  
His name was Zechs, he was a freelance photographer with his own business, he'd noticed me frequenting the club, and wanted to take me out for lunch. I was smitten.  
  
"It's a date," I said as we exchanged phone numbers.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," he said, with that same wonderful smile.  
  
I blushed, and stared at my drink in the faint hope that it would provide me with something intelligent and sophisticated to say. I was saved from this effort by Wufei.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, giving Zechs a speculative glance, "but I need to talk to you a moment, Quatre."  
  
I immediately felt guilty, I'd forgotten my friends. "Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, Duo and I were talking of heading out. He reckons no-one can beat him at Mortal Kombat and so I have to prove him wrong--we'll probably head home after that. I was going to invite you along--but you seem to have found something more interesting to occupy yourself with."  
  
I blushed and stared at my shoes. "I am quite happy to stay and just take a taxi home," I confessed.  
  
Wufei grinned. "I thought as much. See you around Quatre--don't stay out too late--"  
  
"Don't keep Duo out too late," I admonished him.  
  
Wufei laughed and left. I turned back to Zechs with a smile--It was about time things went right.  
  
--oOo--  
  
"He's gorgeous!" I enthused. "And he kisses like nothing else!"  
  
Wufei laughed. "And what's he like?"  
  
I frowned. "I told you. Incredibly sexy and--"  
  
"No, I meant personality wise--"  
  
Personality wise? I frowned. "Actually . . . he's a little hard to get to know."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know--I guess the things we do tend not to be formulated for provoking deep and meaningful conversations. And it's early days yet--"  
  
"A week?" Wufei considered.  
  
"I think it's about time I saw this incredible sex god of yours," Duo said, handing me my coffee with a smile. He was not wearing his waiter's uniform but street clothes.  
  
"End of your shift?" I asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. I've got a psych tute in half an hour and then Wufei wants a Mortal Kombat rematch."  
  
"How did that go?" I asked.  
  
"I won," Duo said.  
  
"But barely," Wufei said. "Three out of five, and I would have won if my controls had not jammed--"  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo rolled his eyes. "Then explain how come I won when we swapped controls--"  
  
"Luck," Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Luck my arse," Duo said. "I'm better than you and you just can't admit it."  
  
"You wish." Wufei stood. Despite the banter he seemed happy. "We should get going now if I'm to meet your tutor before class."  
  
I frowned. "You're meeting his tutor?"  
  
Wufei ducked his head and looked embarrassed. "We talked after we left the other night about the friends or dating thing--"  
  
"I don't want to rush into anything," Duo said. "So we're going to Sally for her august opinion. I have to warn you, Wufei, she spends a good ten minutes every tutorial bemoaning the lack of cute Chinese guys in this country--she's going to jump at the chance to get to know you better."  
  
"But I'm gay."  
  
"Like that will stop Sally." Duo waved goodbye to me. "Enjoy your coffee, Q. See you later!"  
  
"Bye!" I waved goodbye to both of them, feeling very happy.  
  
"So," an amused voice said behind me. "This is where you hang out nowadays."  
  
I jumped. "Iria?"  
  
She laughed at my surprise, sitting down at my table. "We noticed you never join the other employees for lunch and wondered where you got to. Not a bad place, little bro."  
  
I winced as she ruffled my hair. "Iria, do you have to do that? I know people here."  
  
"Oh, am I embarrassing you in front of the girls?" Iria grinned and did it again. "One of the penalties of being a little brother I'm afraid, Squirt."  
  
I sunk into my chair fuming. Twenty-nine sisters, and they were all taller than me. It wasn't fair.  
  
Hilde saved me from further humiliation by appearing then to take Iria's order. "By the way, Quatre? We had a double up in the kitchen--we've got an extra plate of French toast. Would you like it?"  
  
"Thank-you," I said.  
  
"No problem. We've all had lunch, and we'd just be throwing it out if you didn't want it," Hilde explained with a smile.  
  
Iria smirked as Hilde returned to the kitchen. "That was nice of her."  
  
Something in her tone didn't fit the innocent statement. "What do you mean?"  
  
Iria smiled disarmingly. "Well I can see why you keep returning here, little brother--"  
  
I had to blink a few times before I realised what Iria was insinuating. That Hilde liked me and I liked her. I sighed. "Iria, it's not like that. Hilde is a friend--she's probably just grateful that I was able to help cheer Duo up. Anyway, she's not my type and I happen to be seeing someone different at the moment."  
  
Iria nodded but looked as if she didn't believe me. "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
I sighed. "His name is Zechs and he's a freelance photographer. He's tall, with hair blonder and longer than yours and a smile that could dispel rain clouds."  
  
Iria sighed. "Quatre, isn't it time you passed this phase and found yourself a nice girl you can raise a family with? When I was your age I was engaged--"  
  
"It's not a phase--" I argued.  
  
"Septem is bringing his niece over for tea tomorrow night. She's a lovely girl, very intelligent. She's studying animal psychology."  
  
I had long been of the suspicion that my family had perfected selective hearing to an art form. I sighed and endured Iria prattling on about various eligible girls. Hilde returning with my French toast was the only bright point of the conversation.  
  
Finally Iria ran out of things to say and I took control of the conversation. "Iria," I said. "I am not interested in girls. Not a bit. You can introduce me to all the wealthy females you want, it won't change a thing."  
  
"How do you know?" Iria challenged. "You've never given them a try. Look Quatre, if I felt that you had given just one girl I've found for you a chance, I would stop trying to find partners for you."  
  
"Really?" I said.  
  
"Yes. I'll make a deal with you--you make an effort to get to know the next girl I find for you, and if it doesn't work out then I promise not to set you up with anyone, ever again, unless you want me to."  
  
"And you accept that this isn't a phase I'm going to grow out of." We shook hands.  
  
--oOo--  
  
A week later Zechs and I sat down to lunch at Howards. I was humming with excitement, I couldn't help but feel excited. Duo would like Zechs--I was sure of it. And then--happily ever after--  
  
"So, do you recommend anything on the menu?" Zechs asked, eyeing the mains.  
  
I smiled. "Let's see--I like the salmon pasta--but the foccacia loaf is also good--actually, everything is pretty good."  
  
A familiar chuckle sounded behind me. "And we don't pay him to say that either."  
  
Duo. I smiled at him. He was looking much better--were things going well with Wufei?  
  
Zechs laughed. Have I mentioned that his laugh was gorgeous? "Well, what would you recommend?"  
  
Duo read us the specials of the day, then took our drink orders while we made up our minds over the mains. Pretending to have a question about one of the mains, I followed him back to the counter.  
  
"How's things?" I asked.  
  
"Not bad," Duo said. "Aced my psych test. Howard gave me time off to make up the study I missed while I was feeling sorry for myself, but I'm working extra hours at the moment to make up for it."  
  
"And Wufei?" I pressed hopefully.  
  
Duo laughed. "Of course--he wouldn't have told you, would he."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"When we last saw you, I was taking him to meet Sally, remember? Well--" Duo shook his head. "I'm not sure what happened. We were talking about the Spiderman movie--Wufei was arguing that the Green Goblin's apparent split personality was at odds with his motivation throughout the film, and Sally disagreed with him. I don't think anyone has argued back to Wufei before, so when Sally suggested they continue the discussion later, he agreed. And then she said 'So it's a date?' and there was nothing he could do about it." Duo laughed. "She's got him exactly where she wants him--"  
  
"Oh dear," I said, trying not to smile.  
  
"Ah, it'll be all right. Sally's great--once Wufei gets over the shock, I think he'll be very happy."  
  
"Oh dear," I said again, giving up on my attempt not to smile. Then a thought struck me. "Duo--are you okay? I mean--"  
  
"Quatre, I'm fine," Duo said. "Now, go back to your sex-god, okay? He looks like he's waiting for you."  
  
I blushed. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"He certainly looks the part--" Duo winked. "I'm suspending judgement until later though."  
  
I smiled, returning to Zechs.  
  
Lunch was very enjoyable. Zechs knew exactly how to make you feel special. Just being around him made me feel intelligent and cool and sexy--it was with considerable surprise that I looked at my watch and realised I should be leaving for work.  
  
"I'll call for the receipt--" I said.  
  
"No rush, Quatre," Zechs said. "I'll take care of it. You go to work--I don't want you to be late to work because of spending time with me."  
  
I wavered--while I was impatient to get the receipt from Duo and have confirmation of what I already knew, that Zechs was perfect for me, I didn't want to be late. And it was such a sweet gesture--I kissed Zechs goodbye.  
  
"You are wonderful," I said.  
  
He nodded. "I know. Now shoo, before your sisters fire you."  
  
I was in such a good mood that I managed to remain smiling despite my sisters pointed comments that it was nice to see me being punctual, etc. etc. I'd come up with a back up plan. Leave work, rush over to Howard's and get Duo's opinion then. I wasn't sure he would still be there--but he had said he was working extra hours so--  
  
Howard's was just closing up when I got there. Hilde was just locking the front door as I arrived. "Quatre!" she greeted me happily. "Nice to see you. How are you?"  
  
We chatted for a bit, and then she told me that while she was just leaving Duo was still here--had a bit of sweeping to finish up. She let me in, and I found my way to the kitchen where Duo was just finishing.  
  
"Hey Q," he said. "Didn't expect you to see you this soon."  
  
He sounded--not exactly delighted to see me. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I guess you could say that," Duo sighed. "Bad news, I'm afraid." He pulled a folded receipt from his pocket and threw it to me.  
  
I caught it, opening it with trepidation--and paused.  
  
"Duo--this is Zech's phone number."  
  
"Yeah," Duo sighed and sat down.  
  
"I don't understand," I said, looking from the paper to Duo. "How did--what- -"  
  
"After you left, he hung around a while. I almost thought he was flirting with me--but I shrugged it off. After all, he was with you, right? And then, he left that on the receipt--" Duo sighed. "I'm sorry, Quatre--"  
  
He would have cheated on me? I ground the note up into tiny little pieces. "It's not your fault, Duo."  
  
Duo watched as I put the remains of the receipt into the rubbish bin. "We have a tub of chocolate ice-cream in the freezer. Sounds good?"  
  
"Sounds perfect," I agreed fervently.  
  
It was about three quarters of the way through the ice-cream that Duo had the idea.  
  
"You know what we should do?" he asked.  
  
"Get some sauce to go with the ice-cream?" I suggested.  
  
"No! We should teach the cheating sleaze basket a lesson."  
  
That appealed. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Let's egg his car!" Duo said enthusiastically. "Come on, it'll be great--"  
  
It was. Giggling helplessly, Duo and I watched from a hidden vantage point across the street as Zechs discovered the mess.  
  
"Oh dear," I said, but without any sincerity.  
  
"That shows him," Duo said triumphantly. "Bastard."  
  
I blinked at him. That was an uncharacteristic amount of ire for the good- tempered waiter to display.  
  
"Sorry," Duo said. "I got to thinking about how what Zechs tried is basically no different from what Heero did--only when I first met Heero I didn't already know he was involved."  
  
I nodded sympathetically. "I guess I should thank-you--I'm glad I found out now rather than later--"  
  
"Yeah." Duo nodded, grave.  
  
"Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Let me buy you a drink. I think I owe you one. And we're already uptown, I don't have any plans and you've finished work--come on, Duo, it'll be fun. After all, we can't let the sleaze bucket ruin our evening right?"  
  
It worked. Duo laughed. "I guess not. Well, Quatre, where do you want to go?"  
  
It was one of the best evenings I've had out in my life. Duo did not share Wufei's aversion to anything retro--and even introduced me to a night club that specialised in disco. Laugh all you want--we had fun. So maybe we got a few odd looks--neither of us were exactly dressed to go clubbing, nor did our use of seventies dances moves go unnoticed.  
  
I'm not that sure now how it happened.  
  
So maybe we'd had a bit too much to drink--the atmosphere of the club had something to do with it too. Dancing with Duo, thoroughly enjoying ourselves and not caring what the other patrons thought of us--I felt reckless, kind of euphoric--  
  
There was also the anger that remained from Zechs. He'd hurt me--and despite what I told Duo, I was not really all right about it. I felt a desire to get back at him, to prove to myself I was not hurt by him--  
  
Even deeper down was fear--I was alone again. Would I be this way for ever?  
  
Despite his assurances to the contrary, I don't think Duo was as okay as he claimed to be either. So, maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise--  
  
I'm not even sure now who first kissed who. All I know is that once we started it was as if someone had opened the floodgates. So when Duo breathlessly suggested we take this back to his place, it made perfect sense to accept.  
  
--oOo--  
  
"You know, Quatre," Duo said languidly, between kisses. "This might be easier--"  
  
"Mmm?" I said, very intelligently.  
  
"--if you stopped kissing me a second," Duo continued. It was his third attempt at unlocking the door. So maybe we had had more than enough to drink--and I wasn't helping any. But then Duo kissed fantastically--and he was warm, and there, and wanted me--  
  
I smiled, snuggling into him. "So what?" I said. "This is a nice hall-way-- "  
  
Duo groaned as I kissed his throat. "Much as I agree with you Quatre, I don't think my neighbours will--"  
  
I broke off to tell him at length what I thought of his neighbours. This gave Duo the opportunity to get the door open--and with our means of support removed, we stumbled, laughing, into the room.  
  
"Guess that takes care of that problem," Duo said with a smile, reaching up to brush my fringe away from my eyes--and froze, staring beyond me.  
  
I blinked, realising I was not about to get kissed. Frowning I turned around--and paused.  
  
This was not good.  
  
The grim Japanese guy I remembered seeing at Howard's was sitting at Duo's table, his usually serious expression replaced by one of bleakness. He stood as we entered, his eyes flicking from Duo and myself to fix on Duo--  
  
"Heero--" Duo breathed stepping away from me. "What--what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you," Heero ignored me, speaking urgently to Duo. "Please, Duo, I need to talk to you--"  
  
"This is kind of not a good time," Duo said, with a glance in my direction.  
  
Heero saw it and his jaw tightened. "Duo, I must speak with you--please--I need you--"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Which is why you left me. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do--"  
  
"Duo--" Heero clutched at his hand.  
  
"No," Duo said sharply. "It's over. I don't want anything to do with you. You might have taken a hint when I changed the lock--"  
  
"But you left the spare key hidden in the same place," Heero persisted. "You must have wanted me to find it--Duo, please--don't say it's too late-- I couldn't bear it--"  
  
Duo wavered.  
  
I saw the indecision on his face and moved towards the door. "I can go--"  
  
"No Quatre, you can't go home by yourself--it's too late." Duo opened the door to his room. "Take my bed tonight. I can sleep on the couch--I don't mind."  
  
I nodded, looking over his shoulder at Heero. "Will you--be okay?" I asked, so low that only Duo could hear me.  
  
He nodded. "He's right--we do need to talk. One way or another, this needs to be resolved."  
  
It's funny how you can go through different emotions so quickly, I thought, as I stumbled, fully clothed, into Duo's bed. Look at my day--from euphorically happy to angry and revengeful, to aroused to this--I wasn't exactly sure how I felt now. Disappointed sure, but also worried for Duo's sake--and hesitant of intruding--  
  
Somewhere in the midst of trying to work out what my feelings on this subject were exactly, I fell asleep.  
  
--oOo--  
  
I blinked puzzledly at the ceiling. Something was odd here--  
  
That wasn't my ceiling.  
  
Come to think of it, this wasn't my duvet. Or my pillows, or my bed.  
  
There were a few fuzzy moments when I tried to work out what someone else's room would be doing in my house before I remembered.  
  
I was in Duo's bed.  
  
I groaned as I sat up. My mouth felt like paste, my head twinged slightly-- but that faded and I was able to sit up. I should get home, I thought. I need to change clothes--my sister's will have a fit--  
  
But first--I needed to find Duo.  
  
That was easily accomplished.  
  
As I lurched round the bedroom door, I heard a radio on in the kitchen. I made my way there to find two places set at the breakfast table, and Duo buttering toast.  
  
"You're up just in time," Duo greeted me. "Breakfast is ready."  
  
My stomach rolled. "I don't really think I could eat anything," I said, hesitantly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to manage this. It's not really breakfast so much as a good drink--and you know you need lots of fluids--" Duo pushed a glass towards me full of some sort of fruit smoothie--a combination of banana and some sort of berry. After a little indecision my stomach decided this was all right with it and we ate --or drank--breakfast in silence.  
  
This was as unusual for Duo. If there was one trait that characterised the braided waiter, I would say t was his readiness with an answer, a smile, a joke--this silence was very unlike him, and I realised that Duo felt as awkward about the situation as I did.  
  
This knowledge made me laugh. "So," I asked. "Are we just avoiding the topic, or are we going to pretend that we didn't nearly sleep with each other?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Actually, I thought I should leave that conversation until you were less hungover--how are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better now I've been fed--nothing a couple of aspirin won't fix," I answered. "How about you?"  
  
"Very glad I haven't got work today," Duo said. "A couple of hours in bed, I should be fine."  
  
"That's good," I said. "So--uh--what happened?"  
  
"You mean with us?" Duo asked. "Or between me and Heero?"  
  
"Either," I said. "I'm confused."  
  
"Understandable," Duo nodded. "Well, Q, I don't think anything happened between us last night."  
  
"Huh?" I said, ever so intelligently.  
  
"I mean sure we almost wound up in bed together--but we didn't. And if I'm not mistaken, neither of us were after more than comfort sex--think about Q. You've never even flirted with me before, our friendship had never strayed into the sexual--until last night, when, even ignoring my problems, I don't think either of us was exactly ourselves--"  
  
I swallowed fighting down the small feeling of disappointment and hurt. "What do you mean your problems?"  
  
Duo sighed. "When Heero arrived last night, I realised two things. One that things between us need to be resolved--two, that I'm not over him at all. I'm still in love with him, Quatre." Duo gave me a sad smile.  
  
"So, you talked last night?"  
  
Duo nodded. "He wants to get back with me. I'm not sure--I love him, but breaking up with him hurt so much, and I don't think I can do that again. I told him I'd think about it."  
  
"I hope things work out," I told him, checking my watch and doing a double- take at the time. "I should get to work now--"  
  
"Not like that, Q. Have you seen yourself this morning?"  
  
While I attempted to make my hair behave itself Duo sorted through his wardrobe to find clothes that might suit me.  
  
"Lucky we're about the same size," he said. "Here you go."  
  
I arrived at work just on time, hurrying up the stairs to my desk.  
  
"One minute, little brother!" Iria called after me, halting my rush. "I've got good news."  
  
"Oh no," I thought.  
  
Iria caught up with me in the hallway. "Nice shirt," she told me reaching in to straighten it. "You should wear black more often, Squirt. It makes you look more mature."  
  
Like I wasn't already mature? I rolled my eyes. "Good morning Iria. What is it?"  
  
"I've found the perfect girl for you. You'll meet her at tea tonight-- Dorothy Cataloina. She's wonderful--you're going to adore her."  
  
Unlikely, I thought but didn't say anything. After all I had agreed to this- -that thought was all that was needed to complete my depression.  
  
--oOo-- 


	4. four

Over Coffee 4.  
  
  
It appeared Iria had been listening to me. Dorothy had long blonde hair, which I would certainly have found attractive if it had not been for three traits--her habitual mocking tone of voice, her arrogance, and her eyebrows. They were weird, and I caught myself staring at them during tea more than once, trying to work out whether she styled them or they just pointed like that naturally.  
  
  
Unfortunately my sisters interpreted this as me gazing lovingly into her eyes and began drawing up wedding plans. I managed to dissuade them from booking the venue until Dorothy and I had 'got to know each other a little better.' Which meant never.  
  
  
"Remember, Quatre, you promised you'd make an effort--a week," Iria urged me. "Give her a week."  
  
  
I sighed and endured.  
  
  
Dorothy did have some good points, I realised. She was highly intelligent and could converse amusingly. What I'd taken to be a mocking tone turned out to be a cynicism that she extended to everything including herself. It meshed well with my usually optimistic outlook, we were never short of things to discuss.  
  
  
It could have been an interesting relationship--if I'd been at all attracted to her.  
  
  
I'd chosen lunch at Howard's for our final date. I found myself feeling somewhat nervous as we arrived--this was the first time I'd seen Duo since--  
  
  
I'm not sure what I expected. Whatever it was, it wasn't that Dorothy and I would share a superb meal, and have a highly interesting discussion of the intricacies of Middle Eastern politics. Duo served us and his usual smile was back. That was both cause for concern and a relief--  
  
  
I blinked as Duo served us our coffees, a folded scrap of paper resting on the rim of my saucer. I picked it up, sliding it beneath the table out of Dorothy's sight. I nodded as she remarked upon the quality of her latte, smiling as I read the note.  
  
  
What were you on? it read. And where can I get some?  
  
  
I looked up to where Duo was serving another table. He was back to his old self, all right. With a sigh I folded the note into my pocket. "I've enjoyed this week," I told Dorothy. "It's been good getting to know you better. Unfortunately, I--"  
  
  
"Stop right there," Dorothy said. "You don't have to explain."  
  
  
"I don't?" I said, surprised.  
  
  
"Please. It's obvious--let me guess, your sisters bullied you into this?"  
  
  
"Iria," I said bemused. "But how--?"  
  
  
"Honestly. You want me to tell you how many times I've caught you checking out the waiters at the restaurants we've been in? And what about your shirts? And your music?"  
  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my music--"  
  
  
Dorothy smirked. "I will refrain from commenting since I want us to part on good terms. I like you Quatre--there aren't too many people I can say that about. But I could never marry you. No offence."  
  
  
"None taken," I assured her.  
  
  
"Good," she said. "And before I go, one more thing?" She leaned in close to my ear. "I suggest your sisters do a little bit more research before they arrange dates for you. It might help if they set you up with a girl who wasn't a lesbian." She smirked at my expression and left.  
  
  
I laughed so much that Duo came over to see if I was choking.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked me.  
  
  
If anything, he laughed harder than I did.  
  
  
"Your poor sisters," he said finally, wiping tears away from his face. "Can you believe it--of all the girls they could pick--"  
  
  
Howard came over and thumped the table. "I don't pay you to chat with the customers," he said. "Get to work."  
  
  
As Duo began gathering the plates from my table, I asked "Is something wrong? Howard doesn't usually sound so gruff--"  
  
  
"Hilde's got the flu, and one of our other waiters quit really suddenly. We're running at half staff," Duo explained, suddenly every inch the professional waiter as he balanced plates.  
  
  
"Can I help?" I asked.  
  
  
"Don't you have work?"  
  
  
"Iria gave me the afternoon off when she heard I was taking Dorothy out for lunch. I don't have anything else to do--"  
  
  
"Well, you'll have to ask Howard, but I don't think he'll say no," Duo said, leading me into the kitchen.  
  
  
Howard was busy at the sink. He didn't say no.  
  
  
Waiting tables was a far cry from my desk job, but I discovered I liked the variety. Although by the end of the afternoon my feet ached from all the standing, and my arms were stiff, it had been nice having face to face contact with people. There was also the added bonus of getting to eat the dishes that didn't quite turn out right.  
  
  
"Oof!" I said, stretching with relief as we finished. "I never knew something so simple could make me feel so stiff!"  
  
  
"Try doing it daily," Duo said dryly. "Well, what are you standing around for? We've still got to sweep up!"  
  
  
I finished the last of the dishes as Duo swept.  
  
  
"You seem happier today," I commented to Duo. "Are things going well with Heero?"  
  
  
Duo laughed. "You could say that--we got back together, but I realised that nothing had changed--He hadn't chosen between us. He might have been with me, but Relena was very much in his mind the entire time--in the end, I got so fed up I made the decision for him--by tossing him out."  
  
  
I gasped. "You dumped him?"  
  
  
"Didn't think I could? I didn't either--" Duo shook his head. "It's strange . . . without him . . . but I feel free--"  
  
  
"Well done," I said.  
  
  
"Thank-you," he smiled. "By the way, I've decided on a change of residence. I've moved out of my old flat and am staying with the old guy until I can find a place."  
  
  
Howard appeared then. "A bit less of the old guy if you don't mind," he sniffed at Duo, trying to appear offended. "Well, if you two lads are done, what do you say to me treating you to tea?"  
  
  
"Thank-you," I said gratefully.  
  
  
"Free food!" Duo cheered.  
  
  
Howard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Get in the car before I change my mind."  
  
  
I'd never met my grandparents. I watched enthralled as Howard and Duo chatted and bickered, acting more like old friends than grandfather and grandchild--And okay, I have to admit that I was jealous too--I didn't have that close a relationship with any of my family, not my father and definitely not my sisters--  
  
  
"I have to head away now," Duo said, standing. "I have a lot of reading to do for my lecture tomorrow."  
  
  
Howard nodded. "Don't study too hard."  
  
  
"I should go too," I said, looking at my watch. "Thanks very much for tea, Mr. Maxwell--"  
  
  
"Just call me Howard," he said. "Before you go--I should pay you for the work you did this afternoon."  
  
  
I gasped at the amount he handed me. I wasn't sure how much waiters got paid--but I knew it couldn't be this much. "I can't accept this--it's too much."  
  
  
"Kid," Howard told me. "I owe you a lot. You've been good to my grandson--helped through a rough time. For that I'm grateful--I don't think this is too much."  
  
  
"It is--really--I didn't help Duo to get something out of it--" I protested--I couldn't accept this from Howard when I knew they were having a tough time with the café.  
  
  
"Let me thank-you some other way then," Howard laughed. "I bet you wouldn't say no to free coffee whenever you visit."  
  
  
"I certainly wouldn't," I agreed.  
  
  
"That's it then," Howard shook my hand and gave me half of the bills he'd handed me before. "Don't try and argue out of this one--you've earned that."  
  
  
This time I accepted--I don't think Howard would have let me do otherwise.  
  
  
"Say," he said, as I prepared to leave. "You wouldn't be interested in doing a job for me, would you? I'd like to get these records put in order--I don't think it would be a hard job for anyone who knows anything about economics, but maths was never my strong point, so--" he shrugged. "I'm thinking of retiring soon, so I want to leave the place in order."  
  
  
I gasped. "Retiring? But--"  
  
  
"I want to travel, see the world before this old body gets to worn out."  
  
  
"But--Howard's--"  
  
  
"Oh, Howard's will be fine. Duo will see to that. I'm leaving the place to him." Howard winked at me roguishly. "But not a word to him about this, mind--I'm going to tell him when he graduates, and not before then."  
  
  
"That's still a couple of weeks away," I said as flicked through the pages. "I'll come over in evenings and weekends--I should be able to finish this for you, easily."  
  
  
"Thank-you, Quatre," Howard slapped me on the back. "You're a good kid. Pity you and Duo didn't get together instead of that Heero character--"  
  
  
I choked. "You mean you don't mind that Duo likes guys?"  
  
  
"Not really. Should I?"  
  
  
"My family act like I'm a disgrace to them--I thought--there had to be something wrong with me--"  
  
  
Howard patted my shoulder sympathetically. "Family's not just about blood ties, kid. Family is those that love and accept you."  
  
  
Like I hadn't heard that before, I thought as I headed back home. Honestly, I'd seen that family cliché peddled on at least a dozen sitcoms. Real life families just didn't work that way.  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I'd spent the last ten minutes trying to concentrate on the spreadsheet in front of me-to no avail-it might just as well have been written in hieroglyphics for all I could make of it. Honestly, did they not teach people how to write legibly anymore? And this guy was the CEO of his company-unbelievable! It was no wonder their accounts were in such a mess.  
  
  
There was a hesitant knock on my door.  
  
  
"Come in!" I called, straightening and trying to look as though I was working busily. "Can I help-Duo?"  
  
  
"Hey," my friend grinned. "How are you, Quat?"  
  
  
"Good," I said, a little bemused. "What are you doing here? Not meaning to be rude or anything, but I didn't even know you knew where I worked."  
  
  
"I asked Wufei," Duo said, sliding into the other chair. "And when he managed to pry himself away from staring into Sally's eyes, he told me."  
  
  
I snickered. "I can't imagine Wufei staring into anyone's eyes."  
  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty unbelievable. But they're happy."  
  
  
"You never answered my question-what are you doing here?" I asked again. "Not that I don't enjoy chatting but I do have an important assignment--"  
  
  
"You haven't been to the cafe in over a week, and I rang your secretary, who told me you've been missing lunch breaks right and left. So--" Duo held up a bag. "I took the liberty of bringing you lunch."  
  
  
I couldn't argue with that.  
  
  
I thanked Duo profusely, as I ate the smoked salmon bagel. "This is just what I needed-but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble--"  
  
  
"Not at all, Q! Howard told me you'd been helping him with the accounts. This is just my way of saying 'thanks.' The old guy has put his life into the cafe-I can't thank you enough."  
  
  
I flushed, and hurriedly changed the subject. "I still can't get over the fact that Wufei's dating a girl. I mean-I was sure he was gay--"  
  
  
"According to Sally he's always been bi, just repressed it. See, his family is pretty much ruled by his mother, and he has three older sisters who pretty much told him what to do his entire life-and when he wound up working in the family business, his only line of rebellion was his sexuality. Of course it wasn't a conscious decision, but--" Duo shrugged. "At least, that's Sally's reasoning and you have to admit she's got something of a bias."  
  
  
"And how does Wufei feel about this?"  
  
  
"Sally told his mother she had control issues and recommended a good therapist. She hasn't been invited to any more family dinners, but I think Wufei was impressed."  
  
  
I laughed. "Do you think Sally could talk to some of my sisters? They still blame me for not falling in love with Dorothy."  
  
  
There was a sharp rap at the door and Iria entered crisply.  
  
  
"Excuse me, sir," she said, with a pointed glance at Duo's feet, resting on my desk. "But I have some urgent matters to discuss with my brother."  
  
  
"Sure," Duo said, taking the fruit salad out of his bag and putting it on my desk. "Can't forget this, can I, Q?"  
  
  
"I get dessert too?" I cheered. "Thanks Duo-you're really out to spoil me, aren't you?"  
  
  
"Well, you deserve it," He grinned. "Oh, before I forget-are you doing anything this Saturday?"  
  
  
"Not really."  
  
  
"Come to the cafe at about lunch time. I can't tell you why, but I promise it will be good."  
  
  
"Sure," I replied, mystified. "See you Duo."  
  
  
Iria frowned as the door shut. "I never thought I'd see you behaving so inappropriately, Quatre. Does the family reputation mean nothing to you?"  
  
  
"Huh?" I said, staring at her utterly bewildered.  
  
  
"It is one thing to indulge in unsavoury affairs. It is quite another to bring them   
into the work place. I expected better from you," Iria continued, her voice cold.  
  
  
"I don't believe this," I exclaimed. "Iria, Duo is a friend. He brought me lunch-that's all."  
  
  
"He was flirting with you-he called you by a pet name. Furthermore, he is not the sort of person a Winner should associate with."  
  
  
It was hard to reign in my temper. I managed a cold response. "Duo is one of the best people I know. He's kind and generous and caring of other people. I won't have you insult him in my presence."  
  
  
"And I won't have you bring down our family reputation," Iria hissed. "You will not disgrace us in front of our clients by bringing your disgusting little affairs into the office."  
  
  
"Anya brings her boyfriends here all the time and you've never told her off for it. But then this isn't about propriety is it? You're trying to punish me for being gay," I shot back.  
  
  
"Don't try and twist the issue! Get back to work, and if I hear of anything like this happening again--" Iria stalked out of my office, leaving the threat hanging.  
  
  
I glanced down at the notes in front of me. If they'd been hard to decipher before, there was no way I was going to be able to read them now with the argument still running through my head. Only one thing to do.  
  
  
I packed up my briefcase and left. Anya, Rishanti, and Lila were clustered round Anya's desk, whispering furiously. They glared at me as I passed. I ignored them.  
  
  
"Leaving so early, little brother?" Lila called after me, as I left. "I hope you're not feeling unwell."  
  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
  
How could my own family treat me like this? Sure, I'd known they weren't thrilled when I told them I was homosexual, but I thought they'd managed to accept it-I threw my briefcase in the back of my car. I needed to escape--  
  
  
For my ninth birthday my father took me to the zoo. It was just him and me-no sisters to demand attention. It was one of the few times my father had spent time with me alone-taking care of thirty children isn't easy, and I was the youngest-by the time I'd come along, the novelty of having kids had well and truly worn off. The business took up most of his time-we children were mostly raised by a succession of nannies and tutors. So this birthday stood out in my mind.  
  
  
I was in awe of my father-in my mind he was this impossibly perfect figure, tall, wise, strong-I was rather worried about giving him a bad opinion of me, and had determined to be on my best behaviour. To my surprise my father had arrived to pick me up wearing not a suit, but jeans and a jumper. He'd left the bodyguards at home-wanted us to have a day out like a regular father and son. I was allowed to run and shout and get dirty and spill things and eat more chips than was good for me-it was one of the few times in my life I felt unconditionally accepted.  
  
  
It was the zoo, then, that I went to now.  
  
  
I walked up and down for ages, watching the happy families also visiting the zoo as much as the animals themselves. Eventually I settled with an ice-cream in front of the antelope enclosure-a wide field, painstakingly landscaped to resemble the animals natural environment.  
  
  
I watched gloomily as two tiny antelopes followed anxiously after their mother who was watching cautiously the keeper bringing in fresh fodder. It sucked. Even antelopes had nicer family than me.  
  
  
I frowned. For some reason the keeper looked familiar-I caught my breath as he straightened, displaying a very familiar brown fringe--  
  
  
Surely not--  
  
  
Only one way to find out.  
  
  
I watched until he left the enclosure and then set off to intercept him.  
  
  
I had to hastily dodge and weave past pedestrians and school children to catch up-a crowd of senior citizens on a tour suddenly crowded the path and I was forced to stand to one side as they passed. By the time they'd moved on-he was gone.  
  
  
I could have cried, or kicked something. I probably would have, if a quiet voice behind me hadn't observed:  
  
  
"Looks like third time is the charm, after all."  
  
  
I spun around, hardly daring to believe my ears. "It is you!"  
  
  
He smiled his enigmatic, beautiful smile, and if possible, I would have fallen in love with him all over again at that moment.  
  
  
"You're not running away from me this time!" I told him.  
  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. "Three times-this has to be fate."  
  
  
And then to the considerable amusement of the watching crowd of school children, he kissed me rather thoroughly.  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"Fate?" Wufei snorted. "Sounds like someone has watched Serendipity a few too many times."  
  
  
"He's perfect!" I enthused. "Handsome, intelligent, kind to animals, so romantic--"  
  
  
"Whatever," Wufei snorted. "Bring him along Saturday, and we'll see how he measures up. You are coming on Saturday, aren't you?"  
  
  
"Did Duo invite you too?" I wondered. "Any idea what's happening?"  
  
  
"Sally says she has a fair idea but she's not telling me. But apparently Duo and Hilde both have their final exams on Friday, so by Saturday they'll have finished their degrees."  
  
  
It couldn't be Howard's news, could it? Duo wasn't supposed to know-I shrugged. I guess it would all be sorted out.  
  
  
"By the way, Quatre, is something wrong at work? One of your sisters rang me to see if I knew what was wrong with you-she said you've been distant all week."  
  
  
I sighed. "Let's just say they've gone too far. I'm actually seeking alternate employment. The problem is most of my inheritance is tied up in the company--"  
  
  
"Alternative employment?" Wufei repeated. "What happened?"  
  
  
I explained. Wufei was, of course, outraged.  
  
  
"You've got enough grounds to sue them-you shouldn't let them treat you this way. Don't quit-stay and fight it out."  
  
  
"But I don't want to work there anyway. I've had enough of my sisters-I'd rather head out on my own then put up with their scheming."  
  
  
"Well, good luck," Wufei said. "I'll let you know if I hear of anything that might suit."  
  
  
I thanked him and set the phone down. What to do now? Just dealing with my sisters at work was exhausting--  
  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
  
I answered it-and blinked as I discovered a delivery boy holding a gorgeous bunch of roses.  
  
  
"Delivery from a Trowa Barton," he said. "Sign here."  
  
  
Rather bemused, but very happy, I strolled back into my apartment, smelling the flowers. They were gorgeous-beautifully scented--  
  
  
There was a card too.  
  
  
"See you at eight," it read. "Wear a tie."  
  
  
Eight? I glanced at the clock-it was now quarter to. I had just enough time to shower and change before Trowa arrived.  
  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him. "And why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise," he said, holding the door open for me.  
  
  
It was. The most perfectly romantic evening ever. Dinner at a cosy restaurant, then dancing--  
  
  
I was in heaven.  
  
  
I was so wrapped up in my Trowa induced happiness that not even the snide remarks of my sisters could bring me down. That is, until the meeting.  
  
  
Rani came to my desk apologetically. "Excuse me, Quatre? There's a board meeting now-we need you there."  
  
  
"But board meetings have to be scheduled at least three days in advance-why wasn't I told?" I had a premonition. "It's about me, isn't it?"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. Iria called it-she has the support of Anya, and most of the others-but not all of us agree with her." Rani looked at me anxiously. "The failure of the Fairbrough merger's really upset her. There's nothing we can do--"  
  
  
"It's all right. Whatever Iria has to say, I can handle it," I said.  
  
  
I was right, but only just. What Iria had to say was a lot worse than anything I could have anticipated. Furthermore, most of the board-pretty much comprised of my sisters since Father's retirement three years earlier-agreed.  
  
  
I sat it out and let Iria deliver her ultimatum-conform or else-and then stood.  
  
  
"I should like to draw your attention to two things," I said. "One, my work history. I have handled a large number of cases, many highly important over the years, and I have done so, without giving either the board, or our customers, reason for complaint. Two, the human rights commission statement on employment which clearly states that dismissal or harassment on the grounds of sexuality is wrongful, and grounds for legal action."  
  
  
"You wouldn't sue us!" Lila protested. "Not your own family!"  
  
  
"If you continue to treat me in this way, then yes," I said. "Unless--"  
  
  
An hour later I walked out of the building, without a job but with a stunning recommendation from the board, a month's salary in advance, and an agreement in which my sisters would buy out my share in the company over the next month. I set up a bank account, with instructions to reinvest the money as soon as it came in, and then left. I wandered for a while before sitting down on a park bench and letting it sink in.  
  
  
I had done it. I was free.  
  
  
It would mean a lot of changes, I knew. I'd have to let my apartment go, find cheaper accommodation, maybe sell my car. But I couldn't help feeling cheerful about this-free!  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"It's certainly unique," Trowa said, looking interestedly around the cafe. "And I can safely say those are the biggest cockroaches I've ever seen."  
  
  
I laughed. "Wait till you try the food."  
  
  
"Quatre," Wufei nodded to me. "Mind if we join you?"  
  
  
"Go ahead," I said. "Trowa, this is Wufei, a good friend of mine. And Wufei, this is Trowa."  
  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Wufei said. "Quatre, Trowa, this is Sally."  
  
  
Sally was not what I'd expected. For one thing she was tall and robust, with a pleasant face and some very interesting plaits. Her posture was relaxed, although standing close to Wufei, she did not seem possessive. My misgivings about the relationship slipped away as the two of them sat down-they fitted together as if they'd been a couple for years.  
  
  
"Glad to see you could all make it," Duo greeted us. "What can I get you?"  
  
  
"How about an explanation?" Wufei grumbled, half-heartedly.  
  
  
"No can do, Wufei, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Duo said. "Well, Q-aren't you going to introduce me?"  
  
  
"Oh, of course," I said. "Trowa, this is Duo."  
  
  
Lunch was of course terrific, and I enjoyed the conversation. Sally was highly intelligent, and not beyond arguing with Wufei-but showing a good sense of humour and the ability to tease him without getting him angry. Trowa was rather quiet, a little shy in the presence of so many strangers, but contributing his opinion with a subtlety that ensured he was listened to. Just as we were finishing the meal, a man arrived.  
  
  
"This is it," Duo told us in an undertone, before going to greet the man, and leading him to a table-that I noted, had been set up in the centre of the cafe and that had remained free despite the fact that the cafe was getting crowded.  
  
  
Hilde appeared, smiling, and sat down at the other end of the table. I thought she looked a little nervous.  
  
  
I frowned, not having any idea what was going on.  
  
  
Wufei and Sally were apparently better informed.  
  
  
"Is that Walker she's with?" Wufei asked.  
  
  
Sally nodded. "Walker and Hilde have been together for almost two years now," she explained to Trowa and I. "I'm guessing we're here because Hilde's decided she wants to make it permanent."  
  
  
"Oh, wow!" I said, looking over to where the two of them sat chatting. "That's - wonderful--"  
  
  
"Shush," Sally told me. "It looks like Duo's got something."  
  
  
Duo set a cake down on their table, on which something glinted. I grabbed Trowa's hand as he backed away, leaving Hilde, Walker and the cake--  
  
  
Walker looked at Hilde, who said something, looking him earnestly in the face. There was a long moment after she finished in which he did nothing--  
  
  
And then, with a smile, he picked up the ring and put it on his finger.  
  
  
"Of course I will!" he said, loudly enough to be heard by the rest of the cafe-who promptly broke into applause as Hilde, crying happily, hugged him.  
  
  
Howard brought out champagne glasses, and we toasted the happy couple. "Stick around, everyone-we're going to party!" he announced.  
  
  
Hilde cried the entire time. Happy tears of course. Walker looked as though he'd just won the lottery. Howard was at his best playing the host-and I hadn't seen Duo look happier.  
  
  
"What've you been up to since we last met?" Duo asked, as he sat down in what had been Wufei's seat-Sally had threatened him until he'd agreed to dance with her. Trowa had had to leave early-a pair of tiger cubs had just been born, and they needed careful attention. "Aside from tracking down tall, dark and elusive, of course."  
  
  
I blushed. "Well, I'm out of a job-I'm not sure whether I lost it, or I quit, but either way, the end result is that I'm looking for work."  
  
  
"Well, that might not be such a bad thing-I mean, your sisters didn't exactly strike me as the nicest people to work with."  
  
  
"I'm not terribly upset," I admitted. "But I haven't really decided what I'm going to do."  
  
  
"You don't want Hilde's job, do you? She's been offered an internship at a law office in town, so today's her last day here-I mean, its not the world's greatest job, or the most glamorous, but it'd be a great help-being the start of the holidays, everyone wants to go away, no-one wants to work--"  
  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
  
"Great!" Duo said. "Let's go find Howard."  
  
  
Howard nodded as Duo made his suggestion. "It's fine by me, but it's not really my decision."  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked as Howard winked at me.  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, clearing his throat for attention. "We're glad you could make it here today, to share Hilde and Walker's engagement party-and to hear the announcement I'm about to make. Howard's has been open for almost thirty years now. In that time, I've seen many changes-staff, menus, décor-it's been a blast. I can't say they were all good times, but I wouldn't change anything. Some of our older customers might even remember when this pest turned up," Howard continued, clapping Duo on the back. "He used to bring his toys down from the office to play with them in the cafe. Our staff got used to walking around him when he fell asleep on the floor. When we sent him to preschool for the first time, he cried because he missed the cafe."  
  
  
"Geez, old man, bore the customers, why don't ya," Duo muttered under his breath, his face suspiciously pink.  
  
  
Howard ignored him. "That's the column he gave himself concussion running into when he was eight. Trying to get away from Hilde, who, if I remember rightly, was trying to kiss him. Anyway, the truth is that he's been an integral part of this cafe for years now, and that's why I've decided to give the cafe to him."  
  
  
It was one of those 'wish you had thought to bring a camera' moments. There was this second where Duo was obviously wondering if he'd heard Howard right-and then it clicked and he just stared at him.  
  
  
"You can't be serious-old man, this cafe-you built it from scratch!"  
  
"I know," Howard nodded. "Try not to wreck it, will you?"  
  
  
Duo had to wipe his eyes in a way that was somewhat suspicious.  
  
  
"What, no smart remark?" Howard teased. "Ladies and gentlemen, a truly historic occasion-my grandson is speechless!"  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"That's great," Trowa said. "So, your friend is now in charge of the cafe?"  
  
  
"Uh-huh. Howard doesn't do anything by halves-he had me draw up the papers in advance and they signed them the next day. Howard's already planning holiday destinations-he's talking of going to South America, wants to meet the people who invented coffee or something. Duo says the real reason he's going is the beaches--" I shook my head, unable to imagine Howard hitting the beaches.  
  
  
"I expect he'll have given you that job you wanted then," Trowa said, feeding me another grape. We'd taken a picnic lunch to the park and were currently basking in the sun, feeding each other, and doing couple-type things that would have made Wufei sick. Trowa had decided to surprise me-rather fortunately as somewhere amongst packing my stuff I'd forgotten all about feeding myself.  
  
  
"Yes-I'm a kitchen hand-way to go up in the world," I laughed.  
  
  
"Don't worry about it-you'll find something else soon. After all, you're brilliant."  
  
  
I blushed. Trowa said the sweetest things.  
  
  
"My goodness. Quatre?"  
  
  
I blinked. "Uh-Treize?" I said with a sinking feeling. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I was taking my usual lunchtime stroll through the park-my office is just across the way there. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Treize said. "But I've just come from a business meeting with your company, and I was sorry to hear that you no longer worked with them."  
  
  
"Yes, well," I shrugged. "It was a mutually satisfactory outcome."  
  
  
"Not for me. Whoever is managing our accounts is hopeless-I don't suppose I could convince you to manage them for me?"  
  
  
I hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea? After all, we-uh--"  
  
  
"Oh, I hold no hard feelings, Quatre. I think I should thank you-you gave me a   
much needed wake-up call. Whatever you decide, I wish you well for the future."  
  
  
"Thank-you," I said as Treize bowed and departed.  
  
  
"Ex-boyfriend," I explained to Trowa.  
  
  
He gave me his Mona-Lisa like smile. "I gathered. So, you think you'll take the offer?"  
  
  
"I'll have to think about it. I mean, Treize would pay a lot-but I'm actually enjoying not having to mind other people's businesses for them."  
  
  
"So what do you actually do?"  
  
  
"We're a combination of financiers, accountants, business advisers and consultants. I'm not really sure what you'd call us. We specialise in other people's business."  
  
  
"Interesting. Are you sure you're not too grand to hang out with a mere zoo-keeper?"  
  
  
"You kidding? Zoo-keeping beats dishwashing any day," I laughed.  
  
  
"So, any luck finding a place to stay?" Trowa asked.  
  
  
My heart fluttered. Was he going to ask me to move in with him? That would be perfect! "Not yet," I said coyly, looking down at my hands. "I'll have to find somewhere soon-my rent is paid up to Friday, no later."  
  
  
"Something will turn up. Have you checked the University notice boards? I imagine a lot of student flats will be empty now its holidays."  
  
  
I blinked. Well that hadn't gone according to plan. "I was thinking-wouldn't it be great if I moved in with you?" I suggested, lightly brushing his fringe out of his gorgeous eyes.  
  
  
He froze, going completely rigid under my touch.  
  
  
And not in a good way.  
  
  
"Trowa?" I questioned.  
  
  
"I . . . don't think that's a good idea. At least, not just yet," Trowa stumbled over the words.  
  
  
I squeezed his shoulder. "Hey, its okay. If you're not ready for that yet, I can wait. If worst comes to worst, Wufei has said I can live in his garage."  
  
  
"His garage?"  
  
  
"Apparently there's a room attached, he keeps a pool table in. It's even heated."  
  
  
"From junior executive to washing dishes and living in a garage--" he shook his head. "I have to go-the tiger cubs need feeding."  
  
  
"Of course. Leave me the packing up." We kissed goodbye and he left-but I couldn't help feeling there was something wrong.  
  
  
--oOo--  
  
  
"So do you think I'm being overly paranoid?"  
  
  
"I don't know-you know him better than I do. And I think you should trust your instincts-you're getting better at reading people."  
  
  
"Really?" I brightened. "Thanks Duo."  
  
  
"No problem." Duo resumed sweeping up. "I got an e-mail from the old man last night. He's in an old Mayan city with the weirdest name-Cheats-and-eat's-ya? Anyway, he sounds as though he's having a ball."  
  
  
"That's good. You must miss him a lot."  
  
  
"I do that. I tell ya, its downright creepy being in this place on my own-the lack of noise is disturbing. Hey--" Duo grinned at me. "Aren't you in dire need of a place to stay?"  
  
  
"Now that you mention it--" I laughed. "You sure about this?"  
  
  
"It's really designed for a family-Howard intended my parents to live here. Apparently my mother had different ideas." Duo got out the dustpan. "When you're done with the dishes, I'll show you what's available."  
  
  
The flat was larger than it appeared, resting over the cafe.  
  
  
"See? We've even got a sun-deck-although not much of a view. What do you think?"  
  
  
"When can I start moving my stuff in?" I asked.  
  
  
Duo laughed. "Whenever you like. I should warn you-I have a nasty habit of clogging the shower with this lot." He waved his plait at me. "Any bad habits I need to know about?"  
  
  
"I've been accused of obsessive cleanliness," I answered. "That's about it, I guess."  
  
  
"Quatre, that's not a bad habit, that's a godsend," Duo grinned. "This is going to be so cool. Finally, a flat-mate who won't complain about my music."  
  
  
--oOo-- 


	5. cinq

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Still dark. I fumbled for the clock beside my bed to see what time it was. All I succeeded in doing was knocking the clock off my bedside table onto the floor. Great.  
  
I sat up, trying to orientate myself.  
  
I was in my new room, in Duo's flat. It was far too early for any decent person to be awake, that I was sure of. And something had woken me. There was a thud from the lounge.  
  
I sighed, and pulling on my dressing gown went to investiagate.  
  
The lounge light was on. I pushed the door open just a crack.  
  
Duo was hunched over the phone, whispering furiously at whover was on the other end. "So you called just to say hi, Yuy? Do you have any idea how late it is? If you've woken Quatre up I swear, I'm going to dismember you piece by piece--"  
  
I sighed and leaving the door open just a crack, I padded into the kitchen. The microwave said 3:08. Brilliant. I found the ice cream, and the chocolate sauce, and sat back to wait.  
  
"Yeah? Well, stick it where the sun don't shine, Yuy!" The phone was slammed down.  
  
That was my cue. Gathering the ice-cream, sauce, bowls and spoons, I joined Duo in the lounge.  
  
He started guiltily as I entered. "Oh, damn Q--I didn't mean to wake you--"  
  
"You didn't. I think it must have been the phone ringing that woke me up." I handed him the ice-cream.  
  
"You got sauce as well? You must be psychic." Duo looked grateful.  
  
I didn't reply. I was snickering at his choice of nightwear. "Kermit Klein? You sleep in a Muppet's shirt?"  
  
"I don't think anyone who sleeps in pyjamas with girly flowers on them can comment."  
  
"They're not girly!" I protested. "I bought them in H & Js! And its a paisley motif!"  
  
"Whatever," Duo sighed, losing his humour.  
  
"Heero?" I asked.  
  
Duo sighed. "Yeah. Do you think I was too hard on him?"  
  
I snorted. "He phoned you at three o'clock in the morning on a working night. I think you're allowed to be a little grumpy."  
  
"A little grumpy?" Duo looked rueful, mushing his sauce into his ice-cream. "He misses me, Q. He wanted to see me again, just to talk."  
  
"But you said no, didn't you?" I said. "I think you made the right decision."  
  
"Sally said that too. She said after a really intense relationship, the only way to go was a total break. She wanted me to go away, travel or something to get Heero out of my system. That's not very practical though."  
  
"No," I agreed.  
  
"And he sounded so upset -- even a little desperate -- Q, are you sure--"  
  
"Duo, have you forgotten how unhappy you were when you were together? And that he dumped you? And that even when you got back together, nothing had changed?"  
  
"I guess you're right . . ."  
  
"Neither of you will be very happy about it, but I'm sure its for the best. Both of you need to move on, and the only way to do that is--"  
  
"Not to see each other." Duo did not sound happy.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just can't help feeling . . . "  
  
"Guilty?" I guessed. "He's not your responsibility, Duo. He's got to get through this on his own --"  
  
Duo looked indecisive. "I don't know--He--I--Oh, I give up! Thanks for the comfort food, Q. I might head back to bed now, see if I can't get some sleep."  
  
I watched him go with misgiving. I wasn't sure he was 100% convinced . . .  
  
A yawn overtook me then and I headed back to bed. These problems would be easier to face in the morning . . .  
  
--oOo--  
  
I yawned, stretching luxuriously. I must have managed to go back to sleep easier than I thought, I felt rested . . .  
  
A look at the clock (once I'd retrieved it from the floor) proved otherwise.  
  
"Hell!"  
  
I decided to forego my shower, grabbing breakfast and eating it as I dressed. I reached the cafe kitchen with my toast still in my mouth.  
  
"Duo!" I exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I completely overslept--"  
  
"Don't sweat it, Q," Duo waved my apologies aside. "I know, I was there, remember? I decided to let you sleep in. I've been handling the dishes, don't worry."  
  
Weekday mornings tended to be slow--at least until the twelve o'clock rush. I was just able to keep up. All the kitchen staff helped me when they could spare a moment from their tasks--Duo had told them I'd had a bad night and they were sympathetic. I wondered who was looking after Duo . . .  
  
The day was busy, and I was very glad when five o'clock rolled around and we shut the cafe. Of course, we still had the cleaning to do.  
  
"Feel like you'd scream if you saw another teaspoon?" Duo asked as we loaded the last lot of dishes into the washer.  
  
"Don't say things like that!" I shuddered. "This day has been awful!"  
  
Duo smirked. "I think it's about to get better."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, to be answered when a pair of arms slipped around me, a rose held in one of them.  
  
"Thought I'd drop by on the off chance that you were free tonight," Trowa purred in my ear.  
  
"Absolutely!" I said, sniffing the rose appreciatively. "Oh, wait--I still have cleaning to do--"  
  
"I think I can manage the floors myself," Duo said. "Go Quatre, have fun. Or do I have to use this to change your mind?" He hefted the broom menacingly.  
  
I eeped, and escaped with Trowa. He put the rose in a vase while I changed into fresh clothing and we set out.  
  
"Feel like dancing tonight?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Maybe later--I feel like I've been on my feet the entire day. How about we go somewhere nice and quiet for dinner and conversation," I suggested.  
  
A Cantonese restauarant was found that suited our requirements, clean, nice food, relatively inexspensive. We chatted pleasantly about our day. Trowa told me about the progress of the little tiger cub, and the fuss there'd been when a volunteer had left the door to the elephant enclosure open and a fully grown female elephant had decided to take a walk around the park.  
  
"We got her back in very easily. We just lured her with her favourite food. But the volunteer!" Trowa shook his head. "There are even two doors into the enclosure, a people sized door, and the elephant's--hell, we hardly ever use the elephant's door and yet that was the one she decided to use--"  
  
I laughed. "Still, no harm done?"  
  
"No, but from the way Catherine carried on, you'd think the zoo was going to be closed."  
  
"Catherine's your sister, isn't she?" I said, struggling with my chopsticks."Is she a zoo-keeper too?"  
  
"She's the site manager," Trowa explained.  
  
I was sympathetic. "Having your sister for your boss--is it a hassle?"  
  
To my surprise Trowa snapped at me. "Catherine is a wonderful sister, and an excellent boss. As a matter of fact, she took the job when it looked as though the zoo would be closed and I would lose mine."  
  
"I had no idea," I apologised. "I'm sorry, Trowa, I was thinking of my sisters. Catherine obviously means a lot to you, why don't you tell me about her?"  
  
Catherine had practically raised Trowa by herself after the death of their parents in a car crash. She was the only family he had, taking the dual role of mother and sister to him. Even now that he was grown, Catherine continued to take care of him, living with him and doing his cooking, cleaning, etc.  
  
"Certainly a change from my sisters," I smiled. "So when do I get to meet Catherine?"  
  
Twenty minutes I found myself standing outside the door to the cafe watching as Trowa's car zoomed around the corner. He'd suddenly remembered urgent business he had to attend to.  
  
I had a feeling it was something I'd said.  
  
I sighed as I went upstairs.And the night had started so promisingly.  
  
"I'm home!" I called. "Duo?"  
  
"In here, Quatre!"  
  
I followed the sounds of the television into the lounge. I found Duo sitting on the sofa, with a pizza box on the floor, a couple of empty candy bar wrappers around him. He had a container of ice-cream beside him, and a pile of papers on his lap, onto which he was scribbling while looking at a calculator.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Duo sighed. "The accounts. Honestly, its like trying to read hieroglyphics . . . anyway, I got depressed trying to work all these out, so I started watching Bridget Jones to cheer myself up."  
  
"Isn't that a chick flick?" I asked.  
  
"Two words, Quatre. Colin Girth." Duo waved at the man currently on screen."He's hot--in a stiff British kind of way--outclasses Hugh Grant by so much, it's not funny. See?"  
  
I didn't see it, frankly, but I sat down, clearing papers aside to make room for myself. I flipped through the papers absently. They didn't look so complicated--  
  
"Go Bridget!" Duo cheered. "Quatre--did you hear that?" He rewound the video so I could hear Bridget telling her boss she would rather wipe Hussein's butt then work for him.  
  
"You really like this movie, don't you?" I said.  
  
"Ah, Bridget's cool. The stupid stuff she does . . . it's the sort of thing I do," Duo said. "And yet she still manages to snag Colin Girth!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Pass me the calculator."  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
I explained, showing him how to organise profit and loss, weigh assets and manage funds as I did.  
  
"Man Q--you make this look easy," Duo said.  
  
"Well, I have been doing this for a living," I said.  
  
Duo snorted. "So have I. Seriously, I can wait a table, charm customers, soothe hassled waitresses, handle the suppliers, plan a menu, make coffee to die for, cook, clean, manage a restaurant--but when it comes to accounts, I'm about as useful as the token female in a Bond film."  
  
I snickered. "Nice analogy."  
  
"You thought anymore about Trieze's offer?" Duo asked. "You know you're wasted as a kitchenhand, and it's no hassle for me to find another dishwasher--"  
  
"I know, Duo. But at the moment, kitchen handing suits me fine."  
  
"Well, if you're sure--" Duo stood up. "I know you like my coffee, but have you tried my hot chocolate?"  
  
I finished off the accounts while Duo made us the drinks. We watched the rest of the movie together, chatting quietly. I told Duo about Trowa's strange behavior, he sympathised.  
  
"It could just be he's nervous about you meeting Catherine--after all, her opinion obviously matters to him a lot. Or she may not know he's gay, or may disapprove--" Duo shrugged, sipping his hot chocolate. "I'd give it time."  
  
"I guess," I sighed, chasing a marshmallow around my glass. About to ask Duo if he thought that might explain why Trowa was so vehement about me not moving in with him, I paused. There was a streetlight on the road outside and for a second, in its light, I'd caught sight of a figure that seemed familiar.  
  
"Is that . . . Heero?" I said.  
  
Duo groaned. "He's still out there? I told him to go home hours ago."  
  
I blinked. "Huh?" I said.  
  
"He talked to one of the waitresses, found out I'm not currently seeing anybody. He thinks that means he has a chance, and came by after work to convince me we should get back together. Almost had me convinced too--then Relena phoned him on his cellphone to see if he wanted her to save him tea."  
  
"Oh dear," I said.  
  
"Yeah. He's been out there ever since." Duo sighed gloomily. "There has to be some way of showing him that I am so not getting back with him--"  
  
"Perhaps if he thought you were dating someone else," I suggested. "What? It's not that bad an idea."  
  
Duo was staring at me. "Quatre, that's brilliant! Can I ask a big favour?"  
  
"Uh--" I said, having a fair idea what he was going to ask. "You don't want me to--"  
  
"Please?" Duo said. "Heero saw us that night I brought you home, remember? We don't actually have to do anything--we just have to look as if we are."  
  
Blushing I sat back down on the sofa, close to Duo. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Lean into me a little--like that--and try not to look as though I'm going to kill you, please Quatre."  
  
"Sorry," I said, trying to relax. "This just feels so weird."  
  
"Come on--this isn't the first time we've done this," Duo reminded me.  
  
That was true.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Go ahead."  
  
Duo smiled at me, running his fingers up to cup my face, before sliding our lips together gently. He kissed like his hot chocolate, warm, smooth and addictive--  
  
I forgot my embarrassment, reaching out to wrap my arms around Duo's shoulders. In fact I pretty much forgot everything--  
  
I blinked, my dazed mind registering the fact that Duo had pulled away from me.  
  
"Wha--" I gasped.  
  
"He's gone," Duo said pulling the curtains shut.  
  
"He is?" I said, trying to work out what he was talking about.  
  
"I can only hope he's got the message," Duo sighed, running a hand through his fringe. "Not that I mind kissing you, Q, but I have a feeling it would be rather hard to explain to Trowa--"  
  
"Yeah," I said. "It would."  
  
Duo yawned. "I'm beat. I think I'll head off to bed now--you don't mind if I disconnect the phone? Don't want to be woken up again--"  
  
"Be my guest," I said, my thoughts so confused that I let his use of a double negative go unremarked. Was I disappointed--or relieved?  
  
--oOo--  
  
Taking Duo's advice I decided to give Trowa time to come to terms with the idea of me meeting his sister on his own. Resolved that there would be no pressure from me, I didn't allude to the subject again. As two weeks went by and he didn't allude to it either, I grew worried.  
  
"Why hasn't he said anything?" I grumbled to Duo as we set the tables before the cafe opened. "Am I okay as a fling but not as a long term partner? What?"  
  
"Insecure this morning, aren't we?" Duo teased. "Relax Quatre. It's not you- -look, it's obvious Trowa is procrastinating. He doesn't want to take this step, for whatever reason. If you keep avoiding the issue, you're implicitly telling him that you're okay with this and he will continue to avoid the issue, leaving a void in your relationship that will fuel your insecurities, leading to doubt, miscommunication and the eventual failure of the relationship."  
  
I blinked. "So what should I do?"  
  
"I think its time to take the matter into your own hands," Duo said.  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"I'm giving you the day off," Duo said, scribbling a note down on the blackboard. "You're going to go to the zoo--you have the day off and you thought that you'd surprise Trowa the way he does. Take some flowers or something, the way he does--and we have those filos left over from the wedding party last night--you can take a picnic," Duo set about packing a basket. "There's enough there for three--"  
  
"For three?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," Duo said. "You're just going to happen to bump into this Catherine while you're waiting for Trowa. Of course, having told her what you intend, it would be rude not to invite her too--"  
  
I hugged Duo. "That's brilliant! Thank-you Duo--but who's going to do the dishes?"  
  
"Actually, Q, Hilde has a friend who needs the money, and she told her I had a job going. I'd kind of like to give her a try and move you on to assistant chef, if you don't mind. Pete's girlfriend is expecting any day and so he wants to be with her--"  
  
"Fine with me," I said. "When do you want me to start?"  
  
"We can discuss that after you get back from your picnic. I'll be here all day--I want to go over the new menu with the cooks, and then its time for the monthly total cleaning spree."  
  
"Sounds like fun," I said.  
  
Duo whapped me with the dish towel. "Get out of here before I change my mind."  
  
The day was fine, just right for a picnic. I felt my spirits rise as I reached the zoo. Although there were people around, it wasn't too crowded-- surely I could find a nice place for us to share our lunch undisturbed.  
  
I spotted the girl I'd seen getting on the bus with Trowa at the information counter and went over to her.  
  
"Excuse me," I said, in my most polite voice. "Could you please tell me where to find Trowa Barton?"  
  
"At the moment, he should be cleaning out the spider monkey sleeping area," the girl told me. "Why are you looking for him?"  
  
I could see that her name tag said Catherine. "I was hoping to surprise him with lunch," I said, holding up my basket. "You're not his sister, Catherine, are you?"  
  
"Call me Cathy," She smiled. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are . . . ?"  
  
"Quatre Winner," I shook hands. "I'm so pleased to meet you. Trowa has told me so much about you."  
  
"Well, as only siblings we are very close," Cathy said. "Still, I'd been wondering who it was that my brother had been going out to meet.I can see why he'd keep you a secret--probably afraid I'd try to take you for myself."  
  
I blushed. "Um, thanks. That was a compliment, wasn't it?"  
  
"Oh, you're adorable! You must come round for tea sometime!" Catherine patted me on the head. "Let's see, Trowa usually starts his lunch break in a few minutes. If I give you a ride in the cart, we should get there just as he finishes."  
  
"Would you like to join us?" I asked. "I've got enough--"  
  
Catherine hugged me. "And you have manners too! Oh, I do hope Trowa keeps you!"  
  
Rather bemused I followed Catherine to the spider monkey's cage.  
  
"Trowa! Your boyfriend's here to see you!" She called as Trowa emerged, dusting off his overalls.  
  
It would appear that Catherine's disapproval was not the problem. She cooed over what a lovely couple we made for a while before leaving to get back to work, saying she didn't want to intrude (or sit downwind off Trowa after he'd been cleaning). That took care of my other concern that Catherine might want to dominate Trowa's life in the same way that my sister's had attempted to control mine. But while happy that her brother had found a suitable partner, Catherine appeared perfectly happy to just let us be.  
  
Trowa, however, was another story. Although charming as ever during our impromptu picnic, Trowa did not seem entirely, well, delighted to see me. This impression was confirmed when he returned to work as soon as we'd finished eating, despite Catherine telling me he had a lengthy lunch break.  
  
Something clearly was not right.  
  
I went to find Duo.  
  
--oOo--  
  
I turned up to find soap suds, dish cloths and mops everywhere. The two cooks were engaged in cleaning the huge ovens.  
  
"Want to help?" they asked hopefully.  
  
I reasoned it was the quickest way I'd get to talk with Duo. "Sure."  
  
I quickly discovered that Duo hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was cleaning the entire kitchen. Although the shelves had been wiped down and the storeroom cleaned, the freezers scrubbed and the dishwasher wiped inside and out, the microwaves and fridge remained.  
  
Duo was cleaning the fridge.  
  
"Hey, Quatre. Can I help? Or are you happy just staring at me?"  
  
I blinked, realising I was staring. "I'm sorry," I said. "I've just never seen you with your hair like that before--"  
  
"Don't say it," Duo said. "I know darn well what I look like. But it keeps my hair out of my way."  
  
I stepped into the fridge, trying not to smile. Duo had his customary braid pinned up in a sort of grandmotherly bun.  
  
"And before you even think of it," Duo continued. "The last person to try and take a photo of me like this got a broken arm."  
  
"Two days later," one of the cooks cut in. "When he fell off the ladder while painting his roof."  
  
"It was bad karma," Duo insisted. "You know full well he brought it on himself. You guys heading off?"  
  
"Yeah, the oven and microwaves are done."  
  
"Excellent. Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem. See you at Walker's?"  
  
"Sure thing," Duo agreed.  
  
"Walker's?" I asked.  
  
"Hilde's fiance is throwing a party," Duo explained."I thought I might as well go. Would you like to come?"  
  
"I'm not in much of a celebratory mood," I answered.  
  
"The picnic didn't go well then? What happened?"  
  
Duo listened carefully as I described both the meeting with Catherine and my feelings of unease about Trowa. "Do you think something's wrong? Am I just imagining this?"  
  
"I think you're going to have to just wait and see," Duo told me. "There are a number of things that might cause Trowa unease, but we'll have to wait and see how things develop."  
  
"I hate waiting and seeing," I grumbled.  
  
Duo laughed. "Quatre can you get me a clean cloth? They're in the bucket by the door."  
  
It would be much more convenient, I decided, to have the cloth bucket in the middle of the floor, so it could be reached easily, no matter what part of the fridge we were cleaning. I lifted up the bucket to move it but had not taken more than two steps before there was a soft click behind me and the lights went out.  
  
"Q," Duo said quietly. "Tell me you didn't just shut us in the fridge?"  
  
"Um," I said. "Oops?"  
  
--oOo--  
  
Half an hour later (as far as we could tell--Duo had taken off his watch while cleaning, and mine wasn't able to be read in the dark) Duo and I were sitting beside the fridge door, leaning against each other for warmth.  
  
"Are you sure there isn't some sort of safety handle or something?" I asked.  
  
"This fridge has been here for well, decades now. Long before inside handles were invented," Duo sighed. "Howard's been meaning to get it replaced for years, just kept putting it off. And I hadn't even thought of it-before now."  
  
That was comforting. I shuddered again. We were pretty well trapped then--  
  
"It's okay, Q," Duo reassured me. "If I don't show up at the party tonight, Hilde will be over here to find out why--unless of course she and Walker start making lovey eyes at each other--in which case we're stuck here until morning."  
  
"I'm so sorry," I repeated.  
  
"It's okay, Q. Everyone does stupid things like this. Howard shut himself in the fridge once--Hilde wrecked the dishwasher . . . I drove Howard's car into the delivery van," Duo laughed.  
  
I wasn't convinced. "But what if we run out of air before someone finds us?"  
  
"This is a big fridge, Q. If worst comes to worst and we're here til the morning shift comes in, I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
I shivered. The fridge just seemed to be getting more cold as time passed. Duo noticed and put his arm around me. "You know Quatre, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. You thought any more about Treize's job offer?"  
  
"I've decided not to take it," I said, leaning gratefully against Duo. "It's too much like what I did with my sisters."  
  
"In that case, I've got a confession to make. I asked you to be assistant chef with an ulterior motive."  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"You've already waited on tables. The only area of the cafe in which you haven't already got involved is the cooking--and since I knew Darian wanted to go I asked Hilde's friend if she was interested in your job."  
  
"But why?" I asked.  
  
"I want you to be my business manager."  
  
"Business manager?" I asked.  
  
"You'd handle the accounting side of things, and help around the cafe. Kind of like what I do--you'd be second in charge in fact."  
  
"Duo!" I said. "Oh--wow--" I shook my head. "I don't know what to say--"  
  
"Just think about it. There's no rush."  
  
Even assuming we do get let out of this fridge, I thought, but didn't say.  
  
It was just then that the fridge door opened.  
  
"You know, Duo," Hilde said, dryly. "If you didn't want to go to the party you could just have rung and said so."  
  
Two hot showers later the feeling was gradually coming back to my body. Hilde was sipping coffee in the kitchen as I emerged from the bathroom, talking with Duo.  
  
"Not Alex! You didn't!"  
  
"He very kindly offered to give you a lift. I don't know what your problem with him is," Hilde continued. From their tones this was a long running argument.  
  
"Yeah, that's cause he's never tried to grab your ass," Duo complained, catching sight of me. "Nice towel, Quatre."  
  
Hilde squealed. "I knew there was a reason you asked Quatre to move in with you!"  
  
Blushing, I ran into my room to get clothes. Coming back, I found the conversation hadn't changed much.  
  
"Alex is a lovely man. I don't know what you have against him."  
  
"How about the fact that he's a overly-aggressive sleezeball who plays wargames in his spare time and enjoys hurting people?"  
  
"Duo! You're not still on about that! Alex was showing Mueller the karate hold and you volunteered to help him demonstrate. And he apologised afterwards--"  
  
"He knew it hurt and he liked that," Duo insisted. "I had bruises for a week--"  
  
"Well, don't volunteer to help him with any more martial arts demonstrations then," Hilde snapped. "I honestly don't know what you have about Alex and Mueller. You've never forgiven Alex for that and he's trying so hard to be friends with you--"  
  
"Fine," Duo said. "I'll go with Alex. But I want your pepper spray."  
  
"Fine," Hilde said, giving it to him. "But you're being ridiculous." She looked at her watch. "I have to go now, I need to start getting ready."  
  
"What do you want to eat, Q?" Duo asked, pulling saucepans out of the cupboard. "Stirfry sound good? Or Mexican? I think we have some tortillas left."  
  
I'd learned that anything Duo cooked was good. He was qualified to help out in the kitchen to the extent that if necessary he could cover for a sick cook.  
  
Duo left me in charge of stirring the stir fry while he got changed for the party. I dutifully chased vegetables around the pan, loosing a fair few in the process.  
  
"Gently, Quatre," Duo corrected coming up behind me. "Like this. Well, I think this is ready. How's the rice?"  
  
The rice was a sticky congealing mass.  
  
"Sorry," I said.  
  
"Rice is tricky," Duo told me. "Don't worry about it."  
  
As we ate I studied Duo. He was wearing a red shirt with a black pattern over top, and the same pair of trousers he'd worn when we'd gone clubbing with Wufei. This time he had his hair neatly plaited.It might have been just me but he didn't seem very happy.  
  
"Something wrong, Q?"  
  
"I was wondering if everything was okay. You don't seem very enthusiastic about your party tonight and, well . . ."  
  
"Hilde's mad at me. I hate when we fight. She's more like family than a friend, you know, the little sister I never had," Duo sighed. "And then Alex isn't exactly one of my most favourite people either. Still, Walker's okay. He just acquired a lot of weird friends in military academy."  
  
There was a knock at the door just then. Alex had arrived to pick Duo up.  
  
I didn't like him. He filled the entire corner he stood in as he waited for Duo to finish his meal and grab his things. Maybe it was the bad press he'd received, maybe it was the way he leered at me when Duo introduced us . . . but I was willing to believe Duo's earlier description of Alex entirely.  
  
"Have a good time!" I called as they left. I wanted to say 'be careful' but I couldn't say that with Alex around.  
  
"See you Quatre!" Duo called back. "And keep your hands to yourself--"  
  
I didn't think that was directed at me--which didn't make me feel better.  
  
With a sigh I returned to finishing my meal and the dishes. After that I tried to find something to do. There was nothing on TV that interested me. I felt bad about delaying the cleaning so I went back to the cafe and finished cleaning the fridge--making sure to leave the door open this time. After that finished I settled down with a book on the sofa. Even then I didn't feel settled.  
  
It wasn't until I tried to go to sleep that I realised what I was doing. I got up to check on every little sound. Eventually I gave up and sat in the kitchen to wait for Duo to get back, knowing I would not be able to relax until I saw him home safely.  
  
Eventually, the door clicked open.  
  
I groggily raised my head. I'd fallen asleep on the sofa, and it took me a few moments to orientate myself.  
  
"Thanks very much for the ride home and everything," Duo said from the kitchen. "I really appreciate it . . . are you sure I can't offer you coffee?"  
  
The voice that replied was warm and pleasant--and definetely not Alex's. "I'm sorry but I really do need to get away. Some other time maybe?"  
  
"Count on it," Duo purred.  
  
"Goodnight, then. It was a pleasure to meet you, Duo."  
  
"The pleasure was mine," my friend answered. "Drive safely."  
  
I waited until I heard the front door close before pushing the kitchen door open. Duo was still facing the door, a wistful look on his face. He started guiltily as I came in.  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"You didn't," I told him."I was worried about you and Alex so--"  
  
"You decided to wait up for me? That's so sweet. Remind me to make you coffee cheesecake tomorrow," Duo ruffled my hair.  
  
"So how was the party?" I asked, trying not to blush.  
  
"Great. I caught up with a lot of Uni friends I haven't seen since classes finished. I was having a really good time in fact, despite Alex breathing down my neck the entire time. He was even worse than usual, had heard about me and Heero breaking up and decided that since I was single I must be desperate--" Duo shuddered. "I sincerely hope I am never that desperate. Anyway, to cut a long story short he got drunk and then, well, let's leave it at overly tactile. I didn't really want to ruin Walker's party by making a fuss, but I wasn't going to put up with Alex either. I thought if I could get him outside, I could get rid of him without making a row, but I hadn't counted on Mueller being there to protect his buddy's honour. He threw me into a rose bush. That wasn't much fun, I can assure you." Duo sighed, showing me a scratch across his wrist. "Lucky I decided to wear a long sleeved shirt, huh?"  
  
"Lucky you weren't seriously hurt!" I told him. "What were you thinking, going out by yourself! You're not exactly the biggest person and the world-- and if Alex knew martial arts--"  
  
"On looking back it might not have been the smartest thing I ever did," Duo conceeded. "But at that moment I was more concerned with not getting Walker's house wrecked."  
  
"So what happened?" I asked. "How come you're not, uh--"  
  
"Pushing up roses?" Duo asked wryly. "That would be Otto."  
  
"Otto?" I questioned.  
  
"My knight in shining armour, the exceedingly classy guy who dropped me home, the same guy who put Mueller in a head lock and convinced him he should take Alex inside to deal with the pepper spray. That Otto."  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"He has the most gorgeous German accent I've ever heard--" Duo sighed happily. "Still, don't suppose I'll ever run into him again."  
  
"Too bad," I said. "He sounded nice."  
  
For some reason I didn't feel very sincere when I said that.  
  
The phone rang then.  
  
"Who the hell rings at this time of night?" Duo grumbled as he ran for the lounge. "Heero," he said, snatching up the phone, "if this is you--" he blinked, doing a classic double take. "Old man? Where are you?"  
  
I grinned, sitting back to listen to Duo and Howard's conversation. I managed to gather that Howard was still in Mexico, although he'd joined up with a group of travellers doing a bike tour of the more remote temples.  
  
"Sounds pretty cool--and you're learning the local cooking? Seriously? Avacado? I'll have to try that some time--what do you mean, Rose can show me? Who is this Rose? Darlian--she's a widow? A very lovely lady--why do I not like the sound of that? You're thinking of doing what? You're kidding! I mean, how long have you known her--well, age? Relatives? Financial situation?" Duo choked. "If she's got that much money, why'd she want to marry you?"  
  
My turn to choke. Even though I'd been on the receving end of Duo's brutal honesty before, he'd never been quite that blunt.  
  
"If you must know, I think you're both equally crazy," Duo said. "I hope she says yes, old man. No, still single. But Quat's been keeping me company- -no, not that way! Geez, someone is frisky! What have they been feeding you? Yeah? Well, get the recipe--uh-huh, I will. Take care of yourself. And tell your girlfriend she's welcome to you--I didn't want to be financing your retirement anyway. Yeah, I know. Love you too." Duo chuckled as he hung up. "Man, can you believe that? Howard wants to get married."  
  
"I gathered," I said. "Uh, Duo, why are you so upset?"  
  
"Upset? I'm startled that's all--I mean, I never expected him to be falling in love at his age--oh, you mean the phonecall. That's just what we do, Quatre. He expects me to hassle him. If I told him I was sincerely happy for him, he'd be wanting to fly back here to take my temperature."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah--well, I'm mostly happy for him," Duo conceeded. "I'm going to have to meet this Rose person. It's so weird--the thought of Howard getting married again." Duo sat down on the sofa, thoughtfully. "All my life it's been just him and me. Sure he had a couple of girlfriends, but they never lasted long--he never even considered marrying any of them. My gran was a once in a lifetime match, he said. And now--" He shook his head. "I guess I just feel as if everyone I know is getting hitched. Hilde, Howard, Wufei and Sally are definetely long term and you've got your handsome zookeeper-- "  
  
I hugged Duo."Don't be silly. You'll find someone, and until you do, you have all of us. You're not alone."  
  
"I know, I think I just needed to have someone tell me that," Duo hugged me back. "Thanks Quatre, for waiting up for me and . . . everything."  
  
--oOo--  
  
I soon discovered that no matter how placid the cafe seemed on the outside, in the kitchen things were always hectic.  
  
"Desserts table six!"  
  
"Mains are go for table nine!"  
  
"What happened to the french toast?"  
  
"Quatre, where are those vegetables?"  
  
I fretted. No matter how fast I tried to cut those carrots up, they always seemed to be running out. "They're coming!"  
  
"Easy!" A hand caught mine suddenly. It was Duo. "You don't want to loose a finger, Quat."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said. "I'll be more careful."  
  
Duo studied me carefully. "Lloyd, can you get one of the waiters to take over the vegies? Quatre doesn't look so well."  
  
As I protested, Duo pulled me out the back into the tiny open-air terrace that was attached to the cafe. Terracotta tiles and sunflower and lemon plants in large pots adorned the terrace, while a couple of comfortable wicker chairs were set in the shade, next to a bathtub planted with herbs used in the kitchen. It was a quiet, restful place, ideal to recuperate from the noise and heat of the kitchen. Duo made sure I was sitting down before fetching a glass of water for me.  
  
"I'm fine, really," I said. "You don't need to make a fuss over me."  
  
In answer Duo held up my hand, already sporting three bandages. "To quote Howard, you're not operating at a hundred percent, Quatre. What's the matter? Are you feeling sick?"  
  
I sighed, sipping the water he'd brought for me. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. I haven't slept well for a while now and I kind of feel like everything is overwhelming me--I'm just working myself into a state over nothing, that's all."  
  
"Well, what's at the root of this?" Duo asked, taking the chair beside me. "I have my break now, so you can tell me all about it."  
  
Duo was wonderfully patient with all my insecurities and fears, even when they were little things. I knew I could trust him to listen and understand. "Its just, well, I haven't seen Trowa all week. Not since the picnic. I've called him a couple of times, but he doesn't seem very interested in talking to me, and I don't know why and I have no idea what's going on!"  
  
"Easy there, Q. It's okay. Now, he doesn't seem interested in talking to you? What gives you that impression?"  
  
"He just doesn't seem all the way there when we're on the phone. And he usually has some reason to end the call--" I scrubbed at my eyes, feeling like a baby. "It's nothing, I just wish he'd come round--"  
  
"This is odd," Duo said. "You say that Catherine was delighted to see you -- so why would Trowa have a problem with that? Unless--"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You're not going to like this."  
  
I didn't. The idea of Trowa having a problem with commitment was enough to ensure that I almost lost several more body parts that afternoon. After I broke a plate the head cook ordered me out of the kitchen, telling me to swap jobs with one of the waiters. Luckily Lloyd had a crush on the second cook, a very pretty Asian girl, and he didn't mind taking my job. Waiting tables was enough of a diversion that I managed to put Trowa's odd behavior out of my mind until the cafe closed.  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Trowa is obviously afraid that you're going to try and tie him down. For the next week you will not phone him, drop by for a visit, send flowers, talk to his sister--nothing!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"You know, it probably won't hurt if you didn't talk to him when he called either."  
  
A whole week of moping around at home, waiting for Trowa to ring but knowing I couldn't talk to him even if he did--I shuddered. "So what should I do instead?"  
  
"Go out, do what young people our age do, Quatre!" Duo whapped me with a dishtowel. "We haven't been clubbing for ages."  
  
"I don't feel like that sort of stuff," I said, shrugging. "Not without Trowa."  
  
"You definetely need to get out of the house--I know!" Duo dashed into the office, returning shortly afterwards with a brochure. "Take a look at this!"  
  
"Delicious Desserts--a week long course run by the School of Cooking, the Polytechnic. The instructor, fresh from Paris, will guide you through a selection of cooking techniques and presentation secrets. Ideal for those involved in catering or casual chefs--" I read. "Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"Quatre Winner, living proof that everything they say about blonds is true."  
  
It was Duo's turn to get whapped. "Well?"  
  
"I was thinking of going and letting you try running the cafe while I did," Duo said. "But it would be much better if you came too. After all, anyone running a cafe should know how to cook."  
  
"You still want me to be your business manager?" We hadn't talked about this since getting out of the fridge.  
  
"I would have told you if I'd changed my mind. Have you thought about it?"  
  
"Not really," I said. "I've had other things on my mind."  
  
Duo patted my shoulder. "Trowa's a fool."  
  
I smiled half-heartedly. If that was true, then why did I feel foolish?  
  
--oOo--  
  
Duo managed to talk me into taking the cooking course. Pouring over recipe books, wondering aloud whether we'd be making mousse and cheesecakes, he coaxed me into accompanying him to the Polytech for our first lesson.We were not the youngest people there, a fact that gave me some confidence. Duo and I chatted to the chefs in training while we waited for our teacher to arrive.  
  
As Duo and Sylvia, a pleasant girl, debated the merits of waffles over crepes, I looked around our classroom with some trepidation. I hadn't been in many kitchens before--somehow they'd never found their way into my education. The shining pots and the clean bench surfaces were rather daunting . . .  
  
"Hello everyone." Our instructor entered the class room already clad in neat white apron. He looked like the sort of person who would be happier over a campfire than an oven, actually, broad shouldered and tanned and a friendly air. He smiled around at us all. "Welcome to the course. I hope we'll have fun working together. I'm Otto, your instructor. Please feel free to ask if you are unsure about anything. Find yourself a workspace and I'll come around and take the roll."  
  
Duo and I chose benches next to each other.  
  
"Is that your Otto?" I asked, studying the instructor as he chatted with Sylvia.  
  
"He's hardly 'my' Otto," Duo said with what could have been a blush. "But yes, he's the one who rescued me."  
  
"Hello again Duo," Otto said, walking over to us. "I've been wondering whether or not it was you since I was given the role--after all, Duo is rather an unusual name isn't it?"  
  
"My mother was an artist," Duo shrugged. "I suppose I'm just lucky I didn't end up being called Vegas or D'Artagnon or something like that . . . I'm told she was considering those."  
  
"An artist?" Otto smiled. "That's funny--I've often thought you looked like something out of a painting." He put a hand out to touch Duo's hair gently. "Old Master's may be . . ." he turned to me with a bright smile. "And you are?"  
  
"Quatre Winner," I said, watching as he crossed my name off the list.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Otto replied. "Do you have any cooking experience?"  
  
"Not exactly," I said.  
  
"Well don't worry about it. I'm here to help, so if there's anything you need help with don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
As Otto moved on to the next student, Duo nudged me.  
  
"Is it just me or was he flirting with me?"  
  
"No, he was flirting with you," I said.  
  
"Oh." Duo sounded pleased.  
  
I eyed my friend. This had to be good, right? If Duo was even considering this, then it had to mean he was no longer thinking of Heero--  
  
Though why that should leave me feeling so uncertain, I had no idea.  
  
--oOo-- 


	6. six

As the week progressed, I found myself worrying less about Trowa. Although I missed him terribly, I had other things to worry about. Like how the hell I was going to pass the cooking course.  
  
Duo and I stared wordlessly at the blackened mess sitting in the cake dish. It looked more like a disaster area than a dessert--tiny craters, the crust split and twisted, and the entire thing adorned by blackened chunks.  
  
I moaned. "This is too hard! I'm never going to pass this course!"  
  
"Don't give up too easy, Quatre. I actually think this is an improvement--this is nowhere near as bad as the crepes after all--No-one lost their eyebrows--"  
  
Then again, nothing could be as bad as the crepes.  
  
I sighed as Duo started trying to chip the cement-hard mess away from the cake dish. "I guess I'm just not cut out to work in the restaurant business, Duo. I'm sorry--"  
  
"Stop apologising, Quatre. Think of this as a temporary setback. Come on, let's try and review what went wrong here and how it could be avoided." Duo suceeded in shaking the cake tin free. "Man, is that solid! I bet we could use this as a doorstop--"  
  
I sighed again. My only consolation was that at least we weren't at class where I would have had an interested audience. Duo was coaching me in the basics of soufflee making at home.  
  
"I don't understand it," I said. "I followed the instructions."  
  
"We'll try it again and this time I'll watch and make sure you get it right," Duo said.  
  
"Okay," I said. "500g butter--where are the scales?"  
  
"Wait--you have to preheat the over first," Duo said. "What's the temperature?"  
  
"180," I said.  
  
"You know, I think I might have found your problem, Q. This is set at 250."  
  
"Oops," I said.  
  
Duo adjusted the temperature. "Turning up the temperature doesn't necessarily speed up the cooking process, Quatre."  
  
"It just didn't seem to be cooking," I protested.  
  
"Neither is this!" Duo waved the doorstop at me. "If I wanted a block of cement, I could have gone to a construction site!"  
  
In spite of myself I smiled.  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Let me put it this way," Duo said. "You can only improve, Quatre. What are you doing with that butter?"  
  
"Melting it," I said. The 500g of butter was sitting in nicely chopped up pieces ready to go in the microwave--chopping was one of the few things I could do.  
  
"No you're not! Metal bowls and microwaves do not make for a good combination, Quat. And I believe the recipe said cream butter and sugar--"  
  
"Well how can I do that unless I melt the butter first?" I asked. "Cream means to mix, right?"  
  
"Not exactly. To cream butter and sugar you do this."  
  
Duo showed me how to melt the butter into the sugar by placing the metal bowl within a sink full of hot water. Together we sifted the flour and baking powder and everything into the mix. Just as Duo was lecturing me on the appropriate use of an electric beater ("For God's sake, turn it off before you take it out of the bowl or you can scrub the mess off the ceiling all by yourself") the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Duo dashed off to the lounge leaving me with the beater. It made a very satisfying roar as I started it up and I enjoyed watching as the various different substances seemed to melt into a smooth creamy mix.  
  
Duo returned holding the phone and looking grave. He flicked the mixer off at the wall. "It's Trowa," he said.  
  
"Oh," I stared at him. It felt like ages since I'd even thought of Trowa--  
  
"Remember, calm and aloof--" Duo whispered as he gave me the phone. I nodded although my heart was dancing around in my chest in a way that made in hard to be anything but flustered.  
  
"H-hello?" I said.  
  
Trowa was as charming as ever. With just a few well put sentences he had me as completely enthralled by him as that first magical night at the club. I chatted happily with him. "Tomorrow night? That does sound like fun--"  
  
Duo coughed.  
  
"--except I've just remembered--I'm rather busy at the moment. I probably shouldn't go."  
  
Trowa made sounds of disappointment while Duo gave me an approving nod.  
  
"Good for him to worry a little," he said once I'd said goodbye. "After all he's had you on tenterhooks for weeks now."  
  
"I guess," I said. "But--"  
  
"Don't start fretting now," Duo said. "Come on, I'll let you make the icing."  
  
That did cheer me up. That and the fact that this tartlette soufflee aux framboises was a marked improvement on the last one. It was actually edible.  
  
"I think you could maybe beat it a little less," Duo said as we ate my creation. "But this is great, Quatre."  
  
I glowed. "Any idea what we'll be doing in class tomorrow?"  
  
"Otto did say something about playing with gelatin. I'd say either cheesecake, or jellies off hand. Of course, there's a lot you can do with gelatin."  
  
"Jelly doesn't sound so hard," I said, hopefully.  
  
"We're not talking packet mixes here, Q, I hope you realise that," Duo said and my delight faded considerably.  
  
"It's easy, I'll show you," Duo looked at the clock on the microwave. "It's still early. Let's try some jellies."  
  
Two hours later Duo and I sat in the kitchen looking at the pile of desserts that surrounded us.  
  
"These look great!" I said, happily.  
  
"They do that. How's your hand?"  
  
"Hardly hurts at all. I don't think I need the ice pack anymore."  
  
"That's good. At least you won't go picking up a container of hot gelatin again-"  
  
"Definetely not," I agreed. "So what are we going to do with all this food? We'll never eat it all."  
  
"This," Duo said, picking up the phone, "is what friends are for."  
  
Hilde was delighted to see us. She was very apologetic to Duo about the whole rose bush incident. Duo was magnaminous, and said it didn't matter. They then started talking about Otto. I endured.  
  
"We'd better get the rest of these delivered," I said, when I'd taken all the speculation I could about how "interested" Otto was. "Before they melt or get soft, or whatever it is that these things do."  
  
Trowa was rather surprised to see us appear laden with cheesecake and jellied pears on his doorstep. "I thought you were busy."  
  
"I am," I said. "I'm learning how to cook."  
  
He was impressed, I glowed. I told him all about Duo's offer of a job and how Duo had thought I should become acquainted with the cooking side of things, and how Duo was not being put off by my minor culinary setbacks and coaching me through the hazards of cooking.  
  
"I made the cheesecake myself!" I said. "Duo says its pretty good and the crumbly base could have happened to anyone."  
  
"Did he really?" Trowa gave me the impression of being somewhat less than thrilled. I couldn't determine why. Duo was at his most amiable, trading favourite recipes with Cathy. She was telling him how they had to invent recipes for certain types of hard-to-feed zoo animals, and at that moment was giving Duo a very entertaining account of a musang that refused to eat anything but the highest quality anchovies.  
  
"We better not keep you any longer," Cathy said eventually. "You have more desserts to drop off after all, I understand."  
  
"She's right, Q. I'll go start the car."  
  
Trowa caught my hand as I turned to leave. "Don't I get to kiss you goodnight?"  
  
I beamed. "Thought you'd never ask!"  
  
Next stop was Wufei's house. He was very glad to see us because he'd just mastered LandSharks 4 and wanted to challenge Duo to a deathmatch on his Playstation. While they annihilated eachother, I chatted with a harried looking Sally who was sitting on a sofa, surrounded by stacks of paper.  
  
"I have a new tutorial group," she explained. "They're even worse than last year's bunch-complete no-hopers the lot of them. I mean look at this one-he's even spelt psychology wrong-"  
  
"How's your thesis?" Duo asked as he casually KOed Wufei.  
  
"Don't ask! Thanks to the ineptitude of the department secretary I'm stuck teaching two classes instead of working on it-she did it purpose too, I swear. Obvious control complex, I suspect the head of the department only keeps her around as a showcase for the pupils."  
  
"Is she that bad?" I asked.  
  
Duo laughed. "She's even worse than your sisters-heck-"  
  
"Got you that time!" Wufei crowed. "Vengeance is mine!"  
  
"We'll just see about that-eat dirt Chang-"  
  
The death match was on again in full force.  
  
Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you don't go in for that sort of thing, Quatre. It's nice to have at least-" she raised her voice "-One civilised male in the room-"  
  
Wufei and Duo ignored her, too busy struggling to inflict grevious bodily harm on each other to hear.  
  
"Honestly," Sally muttered, then turned to me with a bright smile. "So is the boyfriend behaving himself?"  
  
Only to happy to talk about my favourite subject I gave Sally a full update.  
  
She listened to me carefully, tugging thoughtfully at one of her long plaits as she did so. "Duo told me things weren't going well," she said. "I see what he means."  
  
"Trowa was very happy to see me tonight," I said defensively.  
  
"Was he?" Sally murmured. "I have a suspicion that you'll find Trowa is suddenly very interested in spending time with you."  
  
I blinked at her. "Why would that be a bad thing?"  
  
"You'll see," Sally said.  
  
I did not feel happy.  
  
"Who else is on our dessert list?" I asked Duo.  
  
"I thought we could give the rest to the waiters tomorrow," Duo yawned, his character throwing Wufei's across the screen. "I'm about ready to call it a night, you?"  
  
"You can't go now," Wufei said, struggling with the controls. "I'm just about to wipe the floor with you."  
  
"Promises, promises!" Duo taunted.  
  
I snickered inspire of myself.  
  
"Like ten year olds, aren't they?" Sally said, poking Wufei with her foot. "It's past your bedtime, Chang. Let Duo get home, it's a school night."  
  
Wufei grumbled a goodnight, and we left.  
  
"Hope we didn't bore you, Q," Duo said as we headed home. "Mindless violence, you know-I just lost all track of time."  
  
"I didn't mind," I said. "I talked to Sally."  
  
My voice sounded uncertain, even to me.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh-its nothing," I said. "Something she said . . . I just can't shake it off." I shook my head. "It's nothing."  
  
"If you're sure," Duo said. "You know, don't you Quatre, that I'm always ready to listen-"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered, sotto voce.  
  
Duo heard. "Why's that?"  
  
"Everytime you give me advice on a relationship it leads to the end of the relationship," I said with a sigh. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid-"  
  
"I'm a catalyst, nothing more than that. None of those relationships would have been good for you anyway-"  
  
"And how would you know?" I snapped. "A psychology degree doesn't give you the right to mess up other people's lives you know!"  
  
I was surprised at myself. I knew Duo was a friend-a very very good friend. But I couldn't fight back the urge to lash out at him.  
  
Duo didn't respond, and we continued the drive home in silence.  
  
--oOo-  
  
I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, yawning and in search of the coffee that had smelled so good. For some reason I was having trouble waking up. I felt like I hadn't slept at all.  
  
Duo was getting something out of the fridge as I entered. I was instantly reminded of why I hadn't slept. Guilt-how could I have taken my unease out on Duo like that? How to apologise?  
  
As Duo leaned forward to pull something from the lower shelves his hair fell forward. I was surprised to see it loose-Duo hadn't worn it down since the night we'd gone clubbing with Wufei. It was damp, obviously he'd just washed it. It curled in little tendrils, not quite curly, but not straight either. I was reminded forcibly of a illustration in a book of fairy tales I'd had as a child.  
  
"Look's like its jelly for breakfast, Q. Suit you?" Duo asked, tucking his hair back to reveal a pale shoulder.  
  
"Jelly for breakfast?" I said dubiously. "Well-why not?"  
  
Duo laughed. "It won't kill you, you know."  
  
I smiled. "Duo, I'm sorry about last night. I was unfair-"  
  
"It happens, Q. We wouldn't be human if we didn't lose our tempers occasionally. Besides, you probably feel better for having vented a bit."  
  
"Actually I do," I said surprised. At least, I did, now that I knew Duo wasn't mad at me.  
  
"See?" Duo ruffled my hair. "You polite types need to learn it's okay to vent. Gets it out of your system and you can relax."  
  
"If you say so," I shrugged. Impulsively I put a hand out to Duo's hair. "I like your hair like this," I said, softly, admiring the way the strands slipped through my fingers.  
  
Duo went very still. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. You don't have it down very often." From what I'd seen Duo was very private about his hair. The sudden thought that I might be taking too great a liberty occurred to me and I drew back my hair. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first."  
  
"S'okay," Duo said. "I don't mind. I know you'll be gentle with it." He looked at the microwave. "Hell! The time!"  
  
We made a very fast dash for class.  
  
--oOo--  
  
Thanks to Duo's coaching I got an A- for my cheescake, and a B+ for my jellies. Otto congratulated me on my hard work.  
  
"You're coming along nicely, Quatre. If you keep this up, the test will be no problem."  
  
"There's a test?" I asked apprehensively.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about," Otto assured me. "Just a few general kitchen procedure questions and a practical demonstration." He moved onto the next table.  
  
"You didn't tell me there was a test!" I wailed, turning to Duo.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Duo was surprised. "That's where our final grade comes from."  
  
"I'm never going to pass! What the hell are general kitchen procedure questions?"  
  
"It's easy, Quatre. Just stuff like what temperature bacteria grows at, hyginene routines, how long you have to cook different things for," Sylvia said reassuringly.  
  
"Most of it you already know from kitchen-handing," Duo said. "I'll help you practice for the practical. Don't worry about this Quatre-we'll manage."  
  
Otto set the date for the test to Friday afternoon. This gave us two nights to prepare. I managed a weak smile.  
  
Duo was determined I would pass. He made it his task to help me revise for the test.  
  
"What's the proper way to prepare merangues?" Duo demanded as we made our way home.  
  
"What part of the egg do you use to make pavlova?" he wanted to know at breakfast.  
  
"If a recipe instructs you to flambe something, what should you do?" he questioned during our break. "What is granite de pamplemousse Rose et Sauternes?"  
  
Friday afternoon, I waited anxiously as Otto walked around the class, handing back our test results. Duo was helping me tidy up.  
  
"I don't see," he was saying, "how one person can make so much mess."  
  
I scrubbed half heartedly at a chocolate smudge on the counter. I felt sick, to tell you the truth. I was dreading getting my results back.  
  
"Here you go, Quatre," Otto said cheerfully. "And Duo, another excellent result. I wonder-"  
  
I stared at my envelope, as Duo and Otto discussed the finer points of french pastry. Eventually I slipped it inside my bag without opening it and kept scrubbing at the bench.  
  
"How did you go?" Duo asked, looking rather flushed as Otto left.  
  
"I haven't looked yet," I said. "You look very happy."  
  
"Otto asked me if I'd like to go out tonight and celebrate a successful course. He's picking me up from the flat at seven," Duo glowed.  
  
"Oh," I said. I wasn't doing a very good job of appearing happy.  
  
"Quatre, I'm sure you did okay. You put a lot of effort into preparing for this-it must have shown."  
  
I wasn't convinced. By the time we'd got the last of the chocolate smudges off all the surfaces the rest of the class had gone.  
  
"Will you open it?" I said, giving the envelope to Duo. "I don't think I can."  
  
Duo quickly undid the envelope, and skimmed through its contents. "Let's see-good comprehension of kitchen hygiene practices, baking needs more work, more care required on finishing touches,--76%. Quatre, that's an A-!"  
  
I gulped. "You're kidding!"  
  
"No, it says right there-A-. Look!"  
  
Duo was right. I laughed, and hugged him. "I passed! I passed the course!"  
  
"I knew you could!" Duo spun me round. "Well done, Q!"  
  
I drew back breathlessly. "I'll take the job!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll be your business manager!" I said, happily.  
  
Duo took a breath. "You mean that? Really?"  
  
I nodded happily.  
  
Duo threw himself around me. "You won't regret it, I promise! Thank-you Q! It's going to be great!"  
  
There was an unamused cough behind us. "I take it you've got good news?"  
  
Trowa.  
  
While I beamed and showed off my A-, Duo packed up his stuff and left, saying he had to get ready to meet Otto.  
  
"I was hoping that we could do something together to celebrate the end of the course," Trowa said. "How does dinner sound?"  
  
"Great!" I said. "As long as its not high cuisine. I've had enough of gourmet cooking to last me a lifetime."  
  
Trowa ruffled my hair affectionately. "How about pizza?"  
  
Pizza with Trowa sounded great. So did clubbing afterwards.  
  
"You know what would make this night perfect?" Trowa said, as we took a moment from the dance floor. "Watching the night sky with you. There's a full moon tonight, it should be beautiful."  
  
"Sounds very romantic," I said happily.  
  
"You'll need a jacket. Would you like to stop by the flat first?" Trowa suggested.  
  
I thought this was a good suggestion.  
  
It didn't look like Duo was home yet. I grabbed a jacket and scribbled a quick note for him. Locking the door after me, I headed back downstairs. Hearing someone come up the stairs, I stepped back into the little alcove halfway up that we used for storing umbrellas to allow them to pass.  
  
Only they didn't.  
  
"Thank-you Otto. I had a lovely time," Duo said, lingering on the bottom stairs.  
  
"There's a but, isn't there?" Otto said.  
  
"I'm afraid so," my friend answered softly. "I would like to get to know you better but at the moment I don't think I'm ready to be more than friends. I'm sorry."  
  
Still Heero? I would have groaned, only that would have given away my position. I already felt arkward enough about overhearing what was obviously a private conversation.  
  
"I understand," Otto answered. "Thanks for being honest with me."  
  
"Would you like a coffee before you head home? I still owe you a cup for the rose bush incident-"  
  
"That's all right. I'll get going."  
  
Instead of leaving, however, Otto hesitated on the threshold, then turned back to Duo.  
  
"There's someone else, isn't there?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"Well, if the situation changes, you've got my number," Otto said, turning away. "And Duo? I hope Quatre realises what a lucky guy he is."  
  
I was close enough to Duo that I saw his cheeks flame scarlet.  
  
For one long moment Duo stayed looking after him. Then with a sigh and a muffled exclamation that sounded rather like 'idiot' he turned around. I froze as he passed the little alcove, but he didn't so much as glance in my direction. I heard him fumbling with his keys and then the click of the door. As soon as it clicked shut I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could.  
  
Trowa was just getting out of the car. "I was just coming to find you," he said. "What kept you?"  
  
"Couldn't find a jacket," I lied. "Let's go."  
  
It should have been a magical evening. Cuddled up with Trowa, sharing a spectacular view of the cityscape and the night sky-yet I couldn't concentrate. My mind kept returning to two things. Duo had feelings for me-and Duo had turned Otto down because of me.  
  
"You must be tired," Trowa said. "You've been very quiet."  
  
"It's been a long week." I yawned, his words immediately making me feel sleepy. "Maybe I should turn in."  
  
Despite my tiredness, I was reluctant to return. How could I face Duo, knowing what I did?  
  
By the time I tiptoed up the stairs and into the flat, however, Duo had gone to bed. A note stuck to the fridge told me that he'd given us the next day off and I could sleep in as long as I wanted. Just as well, I thought sourly as I climbed into bed. I didn't see anyway I'd be getting much sleep tonight.  
  
--oOo-  
  
It was eleven o'clock before the smell of coffee and the sound of the frying pan lured me out of bed. Duo was making omelettes.  
  
"Wufei mentioned your family was Muslim, but you've never said anything about it, so I thought I'd wait and see if you ate it before adding bacon," Duo said. "You've got perfect timing, actually, I was about to go and see if you were awake."  
  
"No bacon, thanks," I said.  
  
"Sure," Duo said, putting a package back in the fridge.  
  
"You don't have to miss out on it because of me," I said quickly. "I mean, I was going to have toast for breakfast-"  
  
"Don't be silly, Quatre. Its not a big deal. Besides, I like cooking for y--other people."  
  
He'd been going to say you. I sipped my coffee thoughtfully. Had I noticed that because I knew? How long had he felt this way about me?  
  
And what was I going to do about it?  
  
"If I'm going to make breakfast, the you should make conversation," Duo teased, as he set a plate in front of me. "Did you have fun last night? What did you do?"  
  
It was hard to gush about Trowa when I knew what I did. I didn't do a very good job.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Duo asked worriedly as I finished.  
  
I sighed, staring intently at my meal. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I overheard you and Otto talking last night."  
  
Duo didn't say anything.  
  
I risked a look up at him.  
  
He didn't look mad. He just looked stunned. And pink.  
  
Very pink.  
  
"Duo?" I said, concerned that he might not actually be breathing. "Duo, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Duo said, the catch in his voice belying this statement. "I just-aw, shit, Quatre. I didn't want you to find out like this."  
  
My heart lurched. So it was true-  
  
"In fact, I didn't want you to find out at all-"  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Because of Trowa?"  
  
"You're really keen on him, Q, any fool can see that. I don't want to stuff up whatever you have going. I was going to wait and see on the chance that things might change-" Duo wound a finger round the end of his braid.  
  
"I see," I said.  
  
"So now you know . . . I guess there's no harm in asking. What do you think, Q? Could you ever fall in love with me?"  
  
I blinked, startled. I hadn't thought that far through-I was still getting used to the idea that Duo loved me. "I don't know-I'm so used to thinking of you as a friend-" Unbidden the memory of kissing Duo kicked me in the-well, it wasn't in a nice place.  
  
"That's okay, Q, I understand," Duo said. "I should get over to the café now. I want to incorporate those new pastries we learnt into our new menu."  
  
"Have fun," I said, as Duo left. "Oh, Duo?"  
  
The door slammed before he heard.  
  
I looked at his half of the omelette, still in the pan.  
  
"Weren't you going to eat something?"  
  
--oOo--  
  
To put it politely, the next week was pure hell.  
  
Trowa was wonderfully attentive and charming, dropping by to see me every moment he had spare. Much as I basked in his company, I was beginning to worry. Duo said he didn't mind me missing the odd minute there, or finishing early . . . but I was beginning to feel guilty for taking time away from work to be with Trowa and because even though Duo smiled and urged me to go, enjoy myself, I knew he wasn't totally happy.  
  
It was worse because there didn't seem to be any way to resolve things . . . and talking to Sally and Wufei didn't help.  
  
"I don't know why you spend so much time fretting over this guy," Wufei said as he guiding his character through Mortal Kombat 3. "Either he likes you, or he doesn't. Find out which."  
  
"It's not that simple, Wufei," Sally reproved him. "I think the two of you should have a good long chat about where your relationship is heading. You need to make sure you both want the same things."  
  
"But what if we don't?" I wailed. "What if he says no?"  
  
"Then find yourself a better boyfriend," Wufei said, death-dropping his current opponent. "Duo's available, isn't he?"  
  
I choked. Did Wufei know . . . ?  
  
"It's not that proposterous a solution!" Wufei said, turning his attention from the screen. "He's intelligent, nice, friendly, the two of you get on well-not to mention he's very attractive-"  
  
"Uh," I said flushing, looking awkwardly from Wufei to Sally. "Should you be-ah-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, Quatre," Sally waved a hand at me. "I know Wufei is bi, remember? I met him through Duo after all . . . and anyway, as a psychologist, I should encourage my partner to vocalise his desires. Even without bring Freud into it, repression is not a happy state to be in-"  
  
I'll omit the psychology lecture. Anyone I could have gone to for advice would have told me the same thing: go for Duo. After all, my friends were his friends too . . . I needed to find an unbiased opinion, problem was I had no idea where to get one.  
  
That problem was solved for me by an early morning phonecall.  
  
I found breakfast laid out for me (a filled bagel) with a note that informed me that Duo was sleeping in-he'd been up late taking care of another wedding the night before. My shift didn't start until after lunch so I ate leisurely, reading the horoscopes in the paper.  
  
I was trying to work out what exactly classified as an unexpected fruitfall when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello," I said. "May I help you?"  
  
"I don't believe it," an exulting chuckle roared on from the other end. "Duo's got a boyfriend with manners!"  
  
"Howard?" I said.  
  
After I'd explained it was only me, and I wasn't Duo's boyfriend, Howard and I had a pleasant chat. He wanted to know how his grandson was, I asked how he was finding Mexico.  
  
"Is Duo around?" Howard asked eventually.  
  
"He's sleeping in. I'll go and see if he's awake," I offered.  
  
"Been busy?"  
  
"We had two weddings over the weekend and Duo stayed up to oversee both of them," I said.  
  
"Then don't wake him. He's a good kid, but he's prone to forget that he needs sleep just like anyone else."  
  
"Duo?" I knocked softly at his door, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. When there was no response I pushed the door open quietly and stepped in.  
  
Duo was sprawled across his bed, tangled in the blankets. His hair was loose, and spread out around him. He was snuggling one of his pillows, and his expression was one of blissful unconsciousness. I smiled in spite of myself.  
  
Being sprawled out with as much grace as a sack of potatoes somehow made Duo look very vulnerable . . . and extremely cute. I leaned down to shift a strand of his long hair out of his way, feeling a burst of warmth run through me. Duo made a whiny noise in the back of his throat, much like a cat and burrowed further into his pillow, all without waking up.  
  
I smiled, and stretched out a hand to stroke his hair-pausing as I realised that Howard was still on the phone.  
  
"Howard? Are you still there?" I said breathlessly. "Duo's still asleep-doesn't look like he'll be awake anytime soon."  
  
"That's a shame. Let him know that I rang, and I'll try again about this time tomorrow."  
  
I agreed and put the phone down somewhat dazed.  
  
What had come over me? I sighed, running my hands through my hair. Why should I be so flustered simply by being around Duo. I had a perfectly good boyfriend, after all, I had no business being attracted to-  
  
Oh, heck.  
  
I was attracted to Duo.  
  
I stared glumly at my half eaten bagel. What was I supposed to do now?  
  
It would help if I had someone to talk to about this. Someone unbiased, who was concerned for me, much like Duo had Howard-  
  
Maybe I did.  
  
--oOo-  
  
"Oh, Mr Winner will be pleased. He gets so few visitors these days," the nurse said, leading me down the passage.  
  
I shifted uncomfortably. To tell the truth it had been ages since I'd thought of visiting my father. We'd never been close-he was always busy. The few months we'd been working together in the office had been great. I'd seen and been able to respect him as a business leader. But just as I was beginning to know him as a person, he'd had the heart attack-his doctor had recommended a complete withdrawal from business. Iria had asked for our help to keep the business running 'as a tribute to Father' and I'd thrown myself into it, finding it easier to assuage my concern that way then to speak to a man I barely knew who had lost everything he enjoyed most. My sisters had made a show of visiting him, I'd assumed that there was no need for me to-  
  
I had to stop making assumptions.  
  
"Quatre?" The smile that greeted my arrival made my guiltiness double. "How nice of you to visit. I can't keep you long-you must be taking time away from the office?"  
  
"Actually," I said, surprised my sisters hadn't already told him of this. "I no longer work for Winner Enterprises."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," my father said. "Sit down, Quatre, tell me all about it."  
  
My father made no comment when I told him why I'd been dismissed. I made the proceedings sound more dignified that they were. I didn't know how he felt about having a son who was a blight on the Winner name after all.  
  
"So I'm working for Duo now," I said. "I'm his business manager. Some people would think it's a comedown but-"  
  
"There's nothing like working in a place where you know all the employees," my father said. "Makes me nostalgic for the early days. Winner Enterprises started as a single office, you know."  
  
I didn't. My father and I chatted, and I was surprised to discover how much we had in common. The nurse eventually came to hint that 'Mr Winner needed his rest.'  
  
"I don't need half as much rest as they insist on giving me," my father grumbled as she departed. "It was a pleasure seeing you, Quatre. I hope you'll visit again."  
  
"Maybe you can visit me," I suggested. "I'd love to show you the café."  
  
"I'd like that too," he smiled.  
  
I hesitated at the doorway.  
  
"Is there something else?"  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you could give me some advice," I sat down beside him. "There's a guy I'm going out with, that I really like. But I found out recently that another of my friends has feelings for me, and I don't know what to do about it."  
  
"You've made it clear that you're currently with someone?"  
  
"He knows. That's not the problem-he doesn't want to come between us. The problem is that I know, and I can't just dismiss him-"  
  
My father thought for a long time. "Without knowing either of the people involved, I can't offer you more definite advice than this. Your grandfather told me this. It's rather simple, but true. When someone is in love with you, you can tell because no matter how bad a mood they're in, no matter how sad or depressed things are, they will always make an effort to be cheerful and supportive of you." He shrugged. "It's an old man's advice, so I don't know how much its worth. Also, I can gurantee my father was thinking only of girls when he gave me that advice, but I'd say the principle would be the same-"  
  
He didn't care.  
  
I hugged him. "Thank-you, Father. For everything."  
  
"Let me know how it works out," he said.  
  
I promised I would.  
  
I was in a much better mood as I left the nursing home. This feeling lasted right until I got to the café.  
  
Trowa and Duo were standing outside the staff entrance glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"I told you, he left before I got up! I don't know where he went."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"Yeah, I say. Do you want to search the place or something?" Duo's eyes flicked beyond Trowa and he spotted me walking down the path. "Quatre!" he greeted me. "Perfect timing."  
  
"Sorry I'm late," I said. "I went to visit my father. Hello Trowa, I didn't expect to see you."  
  
"I was hoping to take you out for lunch," Trowa said. "Of course it's rather late for that now."  
  
"Any later, Q, and I swear your caring boyfriend there would have accused me of keeping you sedated somewhere for my own wicked pleasure," Duo joked.  
  
"Maybe later," I said blandly, eliciting a strangled laugh from Duo and a cough from Trowa. "Duo, would you mind if I was a few minutes late?"  
  
"Sure thing," Duo said, doing his best impression of a happy person. "Don't be too long-Kimmie's been taking your shift but she wants to get home."  
  
"I won't," I said, smiling at Trowa. "Shall we head around the block? I'd like to talk with you . . ."  
  
Trowa grumbled. "I don't see why Duo wouldn't let you go out for lunch. You're far too good to be working for him-business manager! You could run the place."  
  
"Not like Duo could," I said. "Anyway, he'd give me the time, if it wasn't for Kimmie. She was on duty last night as well, its not fair to expect her to be on shift all this morning."  
  
A cup of coffee was agreed upon as a suitable compromise.  
  
"What did you go see your father for?" Trowa asked. "I thought you didn't talk much."  
  
"I needed advice," I said. "On Duo." I stirred my coffee slowly. "You may have noticed he has feelings for me . . ."  
  
Trowa's eyes glinted. "Did he tell you this?"  
  
"Yes-after I asked him," I said. "Duo didn't want me to know."  
  
Trowa's expression plainly stated 'I bet he didn't.' I ignored him and pressed on.  
  
"Well, given that he is such a good friend, I think it only fair that we resolve this quickly. Sally said she thought it was about time we sat down and had a serious talk about where we want this relationship to go. I think you know that I'm ready to commit."  
  
"Commit?" Trowa asked faintly.  
  
I nodded. "We have been going out a very long time now, but we've never really discussed it-except to say that you weren't ready for me to move in with you yet."  
I sipped my coffee. "I'm not pushing you on that, but I do think you should know that I'm in for the long haul."  
  
"The long haul?"  
  
I proceeded to elaborate.  
  
"-so once we get a place of our own, I was thinking we could invite Cathy over for tea at least once a week-she can't feel as though she's being left behind-and maybe my father on alternate weekends--"  
  
"Excuse me, Quatre. I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
I blinked. I wasn't even halfway throught yet. "But-"  
  
"This is all so sudden. I need time to think about this."  
  
"Oh," I said, disappointed. I hadn't even got to tell him about the interior decorators I'd looked in to. "Well, phone me tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
I sighed as he left. That hadn't been quite the reaction I'd been hoping for.  
  
And he hadn't kissed me.  
  
Disgruntled, I glanced at my watch and-  
  
"Oh, heck!"  
  
--realised the coffee break had lasted aproximately an hour.  
  
"Duo!" I burst into the kitchen, panting. "I am so sorry!"  
  
"I guess we can cancel the search party then," Lloyd quipped.  
  
"Hey, Q. Grab an apron-we have a party of twelve just being served now," Duo said, balancing several meals precariously as he left the kitchen.  
  
I followed suit. I was pleased to see that Hilde was also waiting on tables, meaning that Duo hadn't been left totally understaffed.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping," I told her, as we headed back to the kitchen with dishes.  
  
"Not a problem," she said. "I stopped by to see Duo, and-chicken foccacia no tomato, soup of the day, table 8!-somehow got conscripted. I don't mind-was it an emergency?"  
  
"Kind of," I said. "Trowa and I had to talk about where our relationship is going."  
  
"Well, I hope it works out well," Hilde said. "Where's this pasta going?"  
  
It was with heartfelt relief that I collapsed onto the sofa that night. "What a day!"  
  
" You didn't have to do the cleaning yourself," Duo said. "I don't mind helping. It's my job after all."  
  
"No," I said. "You all had to cover for me while I was talking to Trowa, I wanted to make it up to you guys."  
  
"That's a nice thought, Quatre." Duo handed me a plate. "Tuna lasagne. There's more in the fridge if you want it."  
  
"Has Trowa rung?" I asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
I forwned. It was pretty late-but we hadn't really set a time. Maybe I should phone him once I'd finished eating? If he hadn't already rung by then-  
  
I ended up ringing.  
  
"Hi Cathy," I said. "Is Trowa there?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. He's not here at the moment."  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you know when he'll be back?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." Was it just me, or did Cathy sound awkward?  
  
I asked her to tell him I called then hung up. I didn't like this-  
  
--oOo-  
  
"Get up, Q. We're going out."  
  
I blinked. "Huh?"  
  
Duo was standing in front of me, holding my coat. "We're going out."  
  
"But-I didn't know we had plans-" I said, as Duo shoved the coat into my hands.  
  
"Well, we do now," Duo said. "Come on, get your butt off the couch. We're going to have some fun, if it kills us." As I looked dubious, he gestured to the sofa. "Come on, do you want to sit here watching old episodes of Charmed and eating ice-cream?"  
  
I looked down at my bowl. After the fifth helping, orange-ripple was losing its appeal.  
  
"But this is the eipsode where Phoebe and Cole get together!"  
  
"Right, that's it!" Duo hauled me off the sofa. "We have to get you out of here before any more damage is done!"  
  
I smiled half-heartedly as Duo bullied me into my coat and the car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Ice-skating," Duo said. "Take this left."  
  
Sally and Wufei were waiting at the rink.  
  
"I see you were able to dislodge him without too much difficulty," Wufei observed.  
  
"I didn't need the crowbar after all," Duo agreed. "It was a good thought though."  
  
"Hey!" I said indignantly. "I'm not that bad."  
  
"Sure Quatre. You've only been attached to that couch for a fortnight solid."  
  
Sally gave me a sympathetic smile. "Do I need to lecture you on the need for social and recreational activity?"  
  
"No," I said fervently, remembering the lecture on the evils of repression. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
"Fast learner, isn't he?" Duo remarked to Wufei. Sally chased them both all the way to the rink.  
  
I had the advantage of numerous holidays in Switzerland, Wufei was fairly athletic and had a good sense of balance, so we fared pretty well. Duo and Sally had neither.  
  
"Do me a favour," Duo said, as we pulled him off the ice for what had to be the fiftieth time. "Next time I want to go ice-skating, shoot me first."  
  
"And me second," Sally groaned. "I don't want to even think about how many bruises I'm going to have-"  
  
"There's hot chocolate in the car, if you want it," Duo said. "In thermoses."  
  
"Let's try this again," Wufei said, taking Duo's arm. "One foot at a time-slowly does it-left then right-"  
  
Sally patted my shoulder. "You wouldn't mind towing me in the direction of the side? At the rate I'm going, I'd get there faster crawling-"  
  
I obliged.  
  
"I wasn't even aware that Duo had made hot chocolate," I said, as we gathered the thermoses from the car. "I wonder how long he'd been planning this?"  
  
"He rang us last night and we decided that if you weren't showing signs of activity, we would force you to go out and do something fun," Sally said. "So, what's the matter Quatre? Trowa again?"  
  
I sighed. "I had the talk with him, like you suggested. It didn't go as well as I'd hoped . . . but Trowa said he needed time to think about it and that he'd get back to me."  
  
"That's good," Sally said. "Decisions like these can't be made in an instant. How long ago was this?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks?" Sally stopped and stared at me. "Quatre, I think you have a problem."  
  
--oOo-  
  
"I guess you're right," I said, sitting on the curb next to the parked car. "I mean, he should have rung by now-even if he hadn't made a decision just to let me know what was happening. But I don't see why he'd just . . . drop me like that. I thought he really cared about me. He was so attentive to me the last week or so we were together-"  
  
"Think about that," Sally said. "Really attentive-was he like that through your entire relationship?"  
  
"Well he was at the start," I said. "And then, just as I thought things were going to go further he became almost distant-but once I started the cooking course he seemed to be all interested in me again."  
  
"Interested . . . because you seemed not to be?" Sally suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ever heard of the phrase not in love, but in love with love?" Sally said sympathetically. "It sounds as though Trowa has serious problems with commitment. He was interested in the challenge you posed, but once the thrill of the chase was gone-"  
  
"So was he," I sighed.  
  
Sally hugged me. "I'm sorry Quatre. You seem to have the worst luck with relationships."  
  
"Tell me about it," I sighed. "Wait-if Trowa was only interested in me as a challenge, why was he suddenly all over me that one week?"  
  
"Did you by any chance give him any reason to think that you might not be totally enamoured with him that week?" Sally asked.  
  
"Duo said I shouldn't ring him-" I said. "Oh. So, Duo knew?"  
  
"He suspected," Sally said. "He was hoping he wasn't right, that's why he asked me to talk to you tonight."  
  
"I see," I said. "So he wouldn't have to?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort," Sally said. "Duo wanted my opinion-he wanted to be sure that he was reading the situation correctly. Look, we're your friends Quatre-all any of us want is for you to be happy. Now, we'd better get back to the rink before that boyfriend of mine accuses us of drinking all the hot chocolate."  
  
I followed slowly. I had a lot to think about.  
  
"Oh, no! Duo! What happened?" Sally demanded, drawing me from my thoughts.  
  
I looked up to see Duo sitting on one of the seats by the rink, Wufei beside him, watching as one of the skating rink staff bound Duo's right hand.  
  
"I had a rather interesting crash," Duo said.  
  
"Into the wall at high speed," Wufei said. "He managed to bring me down while doing it too."  
  
"Oh dear. Does it hurt?" Sally fussed over Duo.  
  
"From what I can tell its only a sprain," the staff member said, tying off the bandage. "Try not to use this hand as much as possible for the next few days."  
  
"I'm okay, Sally, really. It's just a sprain," Duo said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home?"  
  
"We can't go home! The real fun is just about to start!" Duo insisted.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at Wufei. He shrugged, obviously just as mystified.  
  
As if on cue the lights dimmed and a strobe light was lowered.  
  
"Get ready folks! It's time for Disco on Ice!"  
  
Wufei paled.  
  
Duo and I squealed at the opening song. "Burn Baby Burn! Disco Inferno!"  
  
Despite Wufei's protests ("I was tricked! He didn't say anything about Quatre music!") we joined other skaters on the rink for a game of musical chairs, on skates. When the music stopped, everyone had to skate to the nearest corner. A bottle was then spun, all the skaters in the corner it landed on eliminated. Last one left got a spot prize.  
  
Wufei was fully occupied in keeping Sally from falling over, I found myself helping Duo round the rink.  
  
"Isn't this fun?" Duo said, wobbling wildly as we left our corner. "Cool music, skating-what more could you wish for?"  
  
"Balance?" I said drily as he toppled over.  
  
"Oh heck," Duo said, as the music died.  
  
There was no way we could have got to a corner in time. We were disqualified and I helped Duo to the seats.  
  
"I'm sorry, Q," Duo said. "You're a good skater, you could have won."  
  
I was more concerned with the way he held his hand. "Duo, how badly hurt is your hand?"  
  
"It's only sore when I-ow-move it," Duo said. "I'm fine really."  
  
I was dubious. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! It's my hand, isn't it?" Duo waved it happily. "Ow-"  
  
I was ready to catch him. "I think we need to sit down," I said firmly.  
  
Duo didn't protest as I guided us towards the seats. "I'm really sorry about this, Q. I wanted you to have a fun night out."  
  
"I am having fun," I said.  
  
The lights dimmed as the game of musical corners continued. A new song blared from the speakers.  
  
"Now you can tell by the way I use my walk I'm a woman's man, no time to talk. Music loud and women warm-"  
  
"Stayin Alive," Duo sighed wistfully. "You should be out there, this is one of your favourite songs."  
  
I stopped. "Still thinking about me?"  
  
"Well, someone has to," Duo tried a nonchalant shrug. "I just want to see you happy."  
  
Happy-that's what Sally had said.   
  
"You're a good friend, Duo," I told him. "But you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. Now," I took his shoulder firmly. "I'm taking you home and you're not arguing with me. You shouldn't be out here with a hurt hand, you know."  
  
Duo had the good sense not to argue with me.   
  
--oOo-  
  
  
It was my turn to look after Duo. I'd woken up early so I could practice making scrambled eggs before he woke up. Just as I'd finished the third lot, Duo wandered into the kitchen in tousled pyjamas and sleep rumpled hair.   
  
"Good morning!" I chirped. "Just in time for breakfast!"  
  
He looked from me to the saucepan in incredulity. "You cooked? Voluntarily?"  
  
"Sit down," I said. "Let me get you a plate."  
  
"You didn't need to go to all this trouble," Duo said as he gingerly poked the food set in front of him.  
  
"Of course I did!" I said. "With your hand as it is, there's no way you should cook. I already phoned Lloyd and told him-the kitchen staff are confident they can manage without us for the next few days."  
  
"Without us?" Duo said. "What will you be doing?"  
  
"Taking care of you," I informed him. "Let me cut up your toast for you."  
  
Once Duo's toast was in handy bite sized pieces, I gave him the fork.   
  
"So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.   
  
"I don't have anything in mind," Duo said. "After all, I was thinking of going to work-"  
  
"In that case," I said. "May I make a suggestion?"   
  
Duo froze as I seated myself on his lap.   
  
"What . . . ," he whispered, as I leant into him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You're the psychology student," I told him. "You figure it out." And then I kissed him.  
  
"Wow-" Duo murmured as we broke apart. "Wait-are you sure about this, Q?"  
  
"Absolutely," I said. "You like me-I like you, neither of us have boyfriends-Unless you're no longer interested-"  
  
I was rather abruptly hauled down for another kiss. This one was passionate, if a little rough, and left me gasping for breath at the end of that.  
  
"That answers that," I murmured rather shakily, leaning in for another kiss, but Duo stopped me.   
  
"Q-if we do this it has to be for the right reasons, otherwise we're better off just staying friends-"  
  
That was enough to stop me. "Duo-I have thought about this. A lot actually-I'm sure of this. I-" I poked him in the chest. "Want you."  
  
Duo smiled, a very attractive shade of pink creeping over his cheeks. "Well, can't argue with that."  
  
"So we're together then? Its official?"  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
We grinned shyly at eachother. For all the effort it took getting us to this point, neither of us really knew what to do next. I noticed Duo's untouched meal on the table. "You haven't had your breakfast-"  
  
"Ah, tell you what, Q," Duo suggested hastily. "Why don't we just makeout now, and worry about that later?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
End. 


End file.
